A Passage to Desire
by JennyyaChains
Summary: This is a story that takes place right after Dante and Trish escape from Mallet Island. How their romance began and a series of missions that bring them closer. Lot of romance and action and fun. Better than summary hehe. There's some mystery too so it's a change in all these regular stories of mine. DxT pairing.
1. Devil Never Cry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMC or any of it's characters except for a few I made up.

**AN:** Hello everyone, as the story name says, this is a story full of passion and desire. I still don't know how long it's gonna be, I stll don't have it set, but what made me write this, is obviously to tell how it all began. This is after the first and best Devil May Cry game and it also contains in further chapters some mystery/horror themes, as for now it's romance and adventure I guess. Hope you like, and as always this chapter got extended more than I expected but, it's very provoking. 'Cause this is how it's gonna be at first, then comes the romance and all plus the action of course that can't lack.

* * *

"A Passage to Desire"

Chapter 1 "Devil Never Cry"

Mallet Island exploded just when Dante and Trish managed to escape in a jet. They flew away just in time before the expansive wave from the explosion and fire could reach them. It was the first time that Trish was out of the underworld at pure daylight. She had never seen the sky so clear.

"The sky, so clear, so blue!" Trish said marveled.

"The sky is fair. It'll always be above everyone's head, no different" Said Dante as he slightly turned his face backwards to have a glimpse at her.

"Like the sky, I feel like my heart is becoming clear" She said softly as she touched her chest. For the first time she felt free. She had no master anymore.

"Let's not forget though, the underworld's evil is still alive. They will someday return"

"There's no need to worry right? 'Cause the world has the Legendary Dark Knight Dante and his sidekick" Trish said enthusiastic and even stood up from her seat as if they were on the ground. As if heights wouldn't bother her at all.

Dante just grinned. _Sidekick huh? Sounds good_. He thought. _Though we could be so much more._ He hoped.

Dante landed on a safe place that was not too far from his shop. It was a cool jet but he didn't have a place for it, so he would just abandon it there. Who knows, maybe in that deserted place, he could come back and still find it there. They got off the jet; Dante jumped off first and he extended his arm to help Trish. She just grinned and even felt a little embarrassed. She took his hand and jumped off. She didn't need his help, but it felt good to be treated nicely; she even felt different. She felt no evil anymore, inside of her, corrupting her soul. It was so strange; she felt so changed, as a new person, as if the moment they escaped from the island had been her true awakening, her rebirth.

"Thank you Dante" Trish said softly as she stared to the ground. She felt such intimidated by him now that she couldn't look into his eyes. She didn't know why the sudden change towards him. She was feeling something strange in her stomach that she never felt before; she couldn't tell what it was. She felt so nervous all of a sudden.

"For what?" Dante said in a seductive voice as he grabbed her chin and lifted her face towards his. He wanted to stare into her eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, those deep blue eyes of his; she almost paralyzed. She hadn't realized before, the gorgeous his eyes are. Dante grinned as he saw her eyes, he could feel her through them.

"For all you've done for me. You saved my life even though I tried to kill you..." She made a pause. "...and you liberated me from Mundus" She stared down again. "From the demon world" Her expression seemed sad.

"You gave your life for me" He lifted her face again with his hand. "It it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to destroy Mundus and we wouldn't be here. You gave me power, you gave me strength and courage..." He smirked. "I have to admit I felt quite deceived when you attacked me, but you compensated that afterwards. I couldn't change my feelings anyway"

Trish frowned a little. "Your feelings?"

Okay he had talked too much; but wasn't it obvious that he was so madly in love with her? He even cried for her and maybe his tears had been what kept her alive. Would she have noticed? He didn't know what to say now. What could he make up? "Ummm... nevermind" He said as he turned around and started walking. "Shall we?"

Trish followed him. "Where are we going?"

"To my place" Dante said simply.

They continued walking and talking for a while, about his agency and how it works. His shop seemed to be farther than expected and Dante was starting to feel the consequences of all the battles he fought.

"You mind if we sit down for a moment?" Dante asked.

"No. It's okay"

There was a bench in a lonely park across the street, so they went there. Dante counted the seconds to lie down. He was so tired all of a sudden, he needed some rest. He lied down on the bench leaving Trish standing up.

"Ummm... I don't mean to be rude but, am I gonna stand here?" Trish asked jokey.

"You mind sitting on my lap?" Dante asked just to tease her, see her reaction.

"What?" Trish said gasping.

"That I'll just sit up" Dante said grinning, trying not to laugh as he slowly grasped from the bench to sit up, leaving her some space beside him.

Trish sat next to him and right that moment he started groaning.

"Aahh..." Dante complained in so much pain.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Trish said worried and instinctively touched him and he just complained more.

"Aaghh... I guess- my adrenaline just- went down- and now I feel so- sore- as if- thousands of demons had- stomped over me" Dante said gasping. "Lucky you, you recover very fast but I'm just a half demon. Look at you, you get thrust by a powerful beam and you don't feel a thing"

"Well, for a half-demon you are very strong, more than any other demon, plus I almost died there remember?" Trish said charming. "It reminds me, I can't believe you were actually leaving me there alone, knowing the place would blow up!" Trish complained but kind of joking.

"I thought you were dead!" Dante excused himself.

"Well thanks for making sure!"

"So you heard all I said?" Dante said a bit more serious and felt his heart pound stronger.

Trish just grinned. "You too gave me power and strength to live and... you did" She said slowly.

"I did? What?" He said pensive. What could he have done, what was she referring to? He remembered what he said and then realized what she meant. He felt so pleased with that; in the end he had been the one to fill her dark soul with light, it had been his main purpose. Then she must have felt his tears fall down on her cold cheeks too. "Trish... I- I.." He said slowly.

She laid a finger over his lips. "You don't need to say anything Dante. The time we spent in the underworld I got to know the real Dante. The more time passed, the more I realized the great you are and I really want to be your... sidekick. I want you to show me this world, to... to teach me everything..."

Dante grinned. Even in all this pain he was feeling, he felt great. She made him feel complete. That he had finally found what he was missing, what he had been looking for all his life and didn't even know he was. He never expected to fall in love, and as a matter of fact, he never thought he would. But that's just how it works, he just hoped she would feel the same way.

He turned completely face to face with her. "I will gladly teach you and show you everything" He said in a very seducing tone. He felt such an impulse to kiss her, but he restrained himself. He needed to know if she felt the same way. Why not give it a try? So he started getting closer to her, he looked deep into her eyes and she looked into his.

What was this she was feeling? She never felt like this before, ever. "Maybe we should get going" She said as she turned her face from him and stood up.

Okay maybe he was going too fast. Everything is new to her now, so he decided to give her some time, just slow things, let it happen when it should. He didn't want to screw up and lose her forever. What was he thinking? He wanted her forever? He never expected something like this, but she's got something that drives him totally crazy about her. He never thought of having kids and right beofre he sent Mundus to his rightful place he said 'when you do come back, give my regards to my son , will ya?'. She made him want that. He turned to look at her and it is as if he knew her his whole life; he wants her to be with him forever and to think that she could, put a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Trish asked surprised.

Dante was still sitting down on the bench trying hard to stand up. "I'm just... happy to be here..." He lowered his voice. "...with you"

Trish noticed Dante was having troubles to stand up, so she approached to him and put an arm around his back to help him up. He finally stood up and started walking slowly. The pain just didn't seem to disappear.

"C'mon Dante..." Trish said panting. "It's better if you lie down on a comfortable surface" She is strong but it was as if she were carrying a dead weight.

"I really feel like crap, sorry" Dante said as he stopped walking and tried recovering his breath. "This is embarrassing to me, you know..." He said as he bent down a bit and grabbed hold of his knees. "You are- the first person to- see me like this- and- a woman..." He said panting. "...much worse"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're a hero, you saved the world..." She tried to cheer him up. "...though no one knows about it"

For a strange reason he felt that it was okay to show her his other side too. Not only his strong and cocky, fearless side, but his softer side as well, which he had actually forgotten he had.

She bent over beside him to help him up and casually he had a glimpse at her gorgeous cleavage (as if she were wearing a lot of clothes anyway). But she really got her creamy breasts so close to his face, that for a moment he felt his powers and energy return to him. _Oh, so you're trying to seduce me, huh?_ He thought. _Mmmm... I like that..._ He kinda began to lose himself in his thoughts.

"C'mon Dante, I can see your shop from here. We're close" She said as she dragged a dazed Dante to finally reach home.

They were about to reach to Dante's shop when Trish remembered what she had done to it. The place was surely, still wrecked, she felt really sorry for it. As they got closer to the place, Dante began walking straight and easier than before. He was anxious to arrive and then he remembered what Trish had done to his place. With luck, there could still be a part of it. She had even set in on fire. Trish noticed Dante's hesitation and now she didn't want to arrive.

"Oh Dante..." She said desperately. "... I'm sorry for wrecking your place. I shouldn't have done things that way..." Trish said repentant.

"Nah, don't worry about it" He said trying to make her feel better. "I could have saved a lot of money though..."

"I swear I'm gonna pay you till the last penny..."

"No, no. You don't have to. I love the way you broke into my shop" He said kinda teasingly.

"You did?" Trish stopped walking, surprised.

"Yeah..." Dante didn't notice she had stopped. "I wouldn't have helped you if you weren't so sexy" He then noticed he had left her behind.

"What'd you say?" She said hoping he would repeat that.

"That we should've taken a taxi" He tried playing with her a little.

They were almost there, so that didn't make any sense to her. Why was he changing his words? If he wanted to say something then he should just say it.

They were right in front of his shop and now Dante had been the one to stop walking. She even bumped with him.

"What's wrong Dante?" She wondered.

Dante suspiciously pulled out his shotgun and climbed up the few steps before his front door, which for a strange reason wasn't torn down. He remembered Trish had torn it down with the bike, so why did he have a door now? Could it be something demonic? He rathered not take it easy.

"You don't think it strange that I have a door?" Dante said dubious.

"You have demonic furniture?" Trish wondered as she stared to that neon sign.

"Nope. They exist?" He said as he put his ear close to the door to try to hear anything coming from inside.

She hadn't paid attention to the sign before. "Where did you get that woman shape neon?" She said curious.

"I had it made. It's my picture of the perfect woman" He said simply.

"Ohh... I see..." She gasped. She could swear it was a replica of herself holding two guns. _So I'm your perfect woman... _She thought. Maybe that had been the reason why he surprised when he saw her for the first time.

Dante pushed the door and it opened easily. He walked in with his gun ready to shoot. He turned on the lights. "What the hell?"

"What is it Dante?" Trish hurried inside to have a look.

The entire place seemed to have been restored. The furniture, the pool table even the jukebox; and the weirdest of all, the place was clean.

"What the hell happened here?" Dante said shocked. He heard a noise coming from the kitchen. _An intruder..._ He approached to the kitchen door at the back of the office. He stopped feeling pain for a moment for his adrenaline began raising up again and just when he was about to open the door, a man walked out. If it weren't for his good and fast reflexes and recognition, he would've blown the brains out of the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here Morrison?" Dante complained as he lowered his gun.

"I was looking for you and you just wouldn't arrive. I felt pity for you so I fixed your place" Said Morrison. "Oh and by the way, you owe me two grand" He said as he took a sip from a can of beer.

Dante was just thinking right before he entered to his place, that he would need a lot of money to fix the place; he just came from an exhaustive job that almost got him killed and he got not a single penny. When he found his place restored, he felt such a relief.

"I didn't ask you to fix anything, so..." Said Dante as he took a look around. "...thanks for your gift" He said as he turned to look back at Morrison. "Oh, and by the way... you owe me this drink" He said as he snatched the can from Morrison's hand. "And who knows how many more"

"Oh you ungrateful bastard" Said Morrison. He was a little pissed and drunk and he hadn't realized that Trish was there. He started walking towards the door. "Alright, I'll pay for tonight's drinks" He said walking unsteady.

"Morrison..." Dante called his name so he'd shut his mouth.

"Let's go find some hot chicks first" He kept saying.

"Morrison!" Dante said louder as he approached to him and mumbled. "Shut your fucking mouth" He took him by the arm and tried to kick him out.

Now Morrison could have a glimpse at Trish. "Oh, I see... so you got ahead of me..." He said as he took Trish's hand.

"Excuse me?" Trish said upset. Was he just implying she was a hooker?

Morrison kissed her hand. "Hello beautiful. I'm Morrison and you are?"

Trish just raised an eyebrow more than pissed.

"Trish..." Said Dante. "...why don't you go upstairs and pick a room while I kick this guy out?" Dante said as he kept holding Morrison by the arm with such strength that he made him forget he was drunk.

Trish wasn't pretty convinced but she just pretended to do as he said. She climbed up the stairs but she stopped at the middle. She continued moving her feet to make the sound, but she wanted to know what he would tell him. She can levitate, fly so it wouldn't be a problem to get a bit closer to hear better without their notice.

"What the hell is wrong with you Morrison!" Dante yelled upset.

"What are you talking about?" Morrison couldn't understand what was Dante's deal. "You're banging her anyway despise of what I say or do"

"What!" Dante frowned bothered.

"You got yourself a gorgeous bitch this time. Where did you find her?"

Trish just couldn't believe her ears. She was even more pissed than before. So all Dante wanted was to play with her, use her and then... She closed her hands into fists, she got so mad that her fists started to radiate electricity. She just flew upstairs and just waited for him to come upstairs to shove it on his face. _And to think I was starting to... I almost fell for..._ And like always, women hear the bad part and think that's it, when there was a lot more Dante had to say, the good part. And she wouldn't listen to that.

"She's not a bitch, and I really like her! You better not have ruined things" Dante said pestered.

"Did I hear right? You really like her? Are you in love with her?" Morrison just couldn't believe his ears. He has plenty of years knowing Dante and never in his life he heard him say that he liked some girl.

"I- I..." Dante was speechless.

"You are!" Morrison said amazed.

"So what!" Said Dante. He's not of stone, he has feelings too.

"Well, I'm not surprised. She's gorgeous. You lucky bastard" He said. "I should appologize to her"

"Yeah, you should. But not right now. She would surely kill you" Dante said serious.

"Where did you meet her anyway?" Morrison wondered.

"Ummm... in my office, but mostly in the underworld..." Dante said simple.

"She's a demon hunter?"

"Now she will be. With luck, she'd still accept to be my partner"

Morrison tried to put things together and figure out what she was. If she wasn't a demon hunter but was in the underworld then...

Dante noticed he was thinking too much. "Yes..."

Right that moment, Trish had gotten closer to hear some more. She wanted to know why was Dante taking too long.

"She's a demon..." Said Dante.

"What!" Morrison didn't expect that. "Is she dangerous?"

Okay, so now they were accusing her of demon, great. She got pissed again and made it to the hallway upstairs again.

"Not anymore, I hope" Dante said simple.

"Wow. I never thought there were hot devils in the underworld" Morrison said a bit more calmed now. "Now I know why you like her. She's sexy, beautiful and powerful. She's totally your kind of woman, partner whatever..."

"Yeah. So will you leave now?" Dante said desperate. He needed to talk to her. He perfectly knew she'd be pissed.

"Okay. I will drop by tomorrow to appologize to her"

"Yeah, whatever" Dante said as he headed to the stairs. "Later..." He raised his hand and waved him goodbye with two fingers and his thumb as always, as he climbed up the stairs.

Morrison just left. It was still early in the afternoon, so he would probably come back at night and try to fix things.

Dante finally reached upstairs, and by the look of Trish, she was hell pissed.

"So you picked a room already?" Dante asked foolish.

Trish just glared at him. "I'm not staying Dante!"

"What? Why!" He said agitated.

"Why? I heard you guys talking!" She said completely mad. "So I look like a hooker, huh? And all you want is to get in my pants and dump me!" She said screaming.

"What! No! Of course not! Didn't you say you heard us talking?" Dante tried to make her understand the truth. "You didn't listen to the good part"

"The good part?" Trish said arrogant. "And what is that Dante?" She said as she put her hands on her hips and twitched her lips.

"What happened to the good Trish, the sweet Trish that just came from the dead to be by my side?"

"_**This**_, is what happened Dante. That I realized that this world is no better than hell!" She said disappointed as she tried to go downstairs and leave forever; perhaps return to the place she should've never escaped from. But Dante blocked the way.

"No Trish! Give me the chance to prove you wrong. It was just a misunderstanding!" He insisted and wouldn't move from the stairs

"Move away Dante!" She tried to push him away, but all of a sudden he was as strong as before.

"I won't move, I won't let you go!" He said tenacious.

"If you don't move, I'll electrocute you Dante!" She said menacing.

"If it didn't kill me before, it won't now. Go ahead" He said fearless.

Trish extended her arm towards him and golden electricity started flowing through her arm, trying to scare him, to warn him that she would do it. She wanted to change his mind, but he wouldn't. She fired her power right to his chest. Dante jerked and frowned in pain, but nothing would make him move. Trish started feeling so desperate and anxious. She didn't like hurting Dante.

"Why do you do this Dante?" She cried desperate.

Dante lowered his stare. "I...don't want you to go" He said softly, trying to regain his breath. "Can't you see that since I met you, my biggest fear is losing you?"

"Why?" She said sobbing. Her heart was pounding really fast.

"Is it so hard to tell? Can't you see what you make me feel?" Dante said softly and with so much tenderness as he directed his stare towards her.

"What do you feel Dante?" She said holding her tears, her voice was shaking.

Dante hesitated for a moment. Never in his life he had been in a situation like this. "I- I..." He moved closer to her, but she kept stepping back. "I'm in love with you Trish" He said certain. "I love you..." He said passionately. "There, I said it!"

"Love?" Trish said incredulous. "You can't love me Dante" She said a bit more calmed, but her expression was still sad.

"Why not? It's not something that I can control" He replied.

"You said I looked like your mother. That's why you saved my life, didn't you say so?" Trish said trying to get to the point. She did feel something for him too, but she didn't know what. And even if it were love, what was the point if he really saw her as some sort of mother?

"I just said that because I was disappointed. Because I didn't want to accept that you had me fooled, that I had fallen for you since the beginning and you were just..." He said desperately then took a deep breath. "...playing me from the start" He said as he lowered his voice and looked down.

Trish couldn't help to feel a little guilty. "I wasn't playing you Dante, I was just... obeying orders, I had no choice" She said softly. "I fooled myself too" She said as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Dante approached to her and this time she didn't step back. He wiped off her tears with his thumb and smiled. "Do you believe me now?" He said staring deep into her eyes.

Her eyes didn't take much to fill again with tears. "But, what is love Dante?" She said sobbing. " 'Cause I don't know love. All I've known is anger, wrath, despair, greed..." She said holding her tears and agitated. Her heart started pounding even faster. "I don't know what love is! What it feels like to fall in love, what it feels like to make love, to be touched, to be kissed, to be..." She couldn't help the tears escaping her eyes.

Dante held her by the arms and they looked at each other. Trish just embraced him as she had before and sank her face on his chest. He just held her tight to his chest and stroke her hair. She could feel his heart pounding really fast and strong. To simply be in his arms made her feel better.

"Trish..." He said in a soft, passionate tone. "...let me be the one to show you how it feels. I wanna make you feel what you never felt before, I wanna show you everything..." He embraced her even stronger. "While we have love, this world is much better than hell, despise of all the darkness and evil that may surround us..." He took a moment to then ask her. "So what do you say?" He looked into her eyes. "Will you be my partner? Will you stay with me?"

Trish drew apart from him for a moment and stared deep into his eyes. "I will stay..." She said softly. "...but, under one condition"

"Woman you had to be..." He mumbled. "What is it?" Dante wondered. "I'll do anything you want"

"I want you to change the name of your shop" She said serious.

Dante surprised a little, he never thought that she could ask for something like that. "And... what do you want it to be?"

"What you said to me, back in the island. It was beautiful" She said sweetly.

Dante wondered what it could be, he said a lot of things to her there. Trish noticed he was unsure of what it was so she gave him a clue.

"When I was...crying" She said softly.

"Devils never cry..." Dante figuered out. "If I do, will you stay?"

Trish just grinned and then added. "But, I don't want you to control me Dante. I just freed from Mundus like to still be attached to someone else. Let me be free..."

That was okay for a start and too much sincerity for once. But he would make her change her mind. She was probably feeling frustrated for not understanding the new changes, this new life. All the emotions she was probably experimenting right now. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He would win her heart and make her change her mind. It was just a matter of time. He didn't want to control her, but to be attached? He did.

Dante led her downstairs again. He remembered he had a neon sign that read never, so it would be easier to just change the 'may' for the 'never' even though the phrase would be misspelt. He had the neon sign inside a chest in the basement, which is going down the stairs of the laundry room. He showed her the place starting from the first story. He gave her a fast tour around the house. The office, thoguh there was not much to see there. At the back of the office, it's a bathroom and beside that door to the right is another door that leads to the kitchen. At the back of the kitchen is another door that leads to the laundry room, where there's another door that leads to the basement. They went there, and as Dante looked for the sign inside the big chest, Trish felt intrigued about another door there. The basement didn't seem too big, but where could that door lead? There were so many doors in this house. She approached to it slowly and opened it. To her surprise, there was just a wall on the other side.

Dante noticed about her curiosity, so he just told her that it was a secret room, but she just couldn't help to feel even more curious. She started touching the wall until magically a small blue light sparkled once and the wall divided into two parts, opening a path that leads to Dante's secret training room. Trish entered to it to have a look around.

Dante found the neon sign and then headed to the secret room with Trish. There wasn't much to see; it was a sapcy room, almost empty. In a corner to the left, there was a variety of weapons, devil arms and guns of all sorts. Beside this, there's some equipment for training, such as a punching bag, dumbbells and things of the sort. At the front middle of the room, there's a strange sort of podium that seems to have an integrated computer.

"This is it?" Trish asked surprised.

"You haven't seen a thing" Dante said as he turned on the strange computer, machine whatever, and started a mechanism. A lot of figures started appearing from nowhere at that empty space. "I can turn this into a firing range with demons and civilians. It's so much fun. It can be either just like a piece of carton, or more real and with movement to make it more difficult. Plus..." He said as he made that disappear and new demons appear. Though these new demons seemed more real and they could attack as a real demon. "I can do some training with hologram demons"

"Hologram? But they look so real" Trish said perplexed.

"Yup. But their attacks don't damage, unless I program it to do so" He said as he turned off the machine and the demons vanished.

"Wow. I never thought you would have something like this. It looks so fun, we should practice here someday" Trish said marveled.

"Totally. We could use it without the mechanism and just practice freely" He said as he started walking to the door, then he suddenly stopped. "It reminds me, I want to entrust you this" He said as he put the neon sign on top of the podium and headed to where he has all the weapons. Trish followed him.

"Luce and Ombra" He handed the guns to Trish, who was perplexed with the gift. "They once belonged to my father. I want you to have the now"

"Oh Dante..." She said softly. "I can't accept this, it belongs to your family"

Dante just grinned. Couldn't she realize that he wanted to make her part of his family? He insisted. "They have a lot of time hanging there. I know that you can make good use of them, now that we'll work together"

Trish thought it over and accepted. "They're beautiful" She said softly.

"Like you" He whispered. "The Sparda must have exploded together with the island, but..."

"No, no. It didn't. I still have it" She said as she made it appear through her chest. "Here, you can have it back"

Dante's eyes widely opened. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a demon and I have some magical powers" Trish said slyly as she insisted on giving it back to Dante.

"I gave it to you too, Trish. It's yours" He wouldn't have it back.

Trish grinned. "Alright. Thank you Dante"

Dante took the neon sign again and then they left the secret room and it locked by itself. They went to the office again and Dante showed her a space behind his desk where she could hang her new sword Sparda and a special place for her guns. Now, the neon sign was next.

They went oustside and looked at the actual sign. Dante turned it off so they could work on it.

"I'll go get a ladder" Said Dante.

"No. It's okay Dante. I can do it. You're really tired and you haven't lied down since we arrived. I'll fix it" She said as she took the neon sign from his hands. Dante stood outside the shop staring at Trish while she changed the sign.

Trish levitated enough to be able to change the signs and Dante just couldn't help to stare at her perfect form; those fine curves that were beginning to mesmerize him. He saw her and then that woman shape neon. Yeah it was her, he found his perfect woman. She used some of her magic to do the job; she took a couple of minutes to finish. Then, she still kept in the air looking at the new sign that read 'Devil Never Cry'.

"How does it look Dante? Is it okay there?" Trish asked innocently.

"It looks... perfect" He said still lost in her beauty. His voice sounded so sensual that she found it strange and turned to look at him as she descended to the ground. "That good?" Her feet touched the ground as she kept staring to the neon sign. She tried to have a better look, a wider vision; so she started giving steps back, until she stumbled with a rock and fell backwards, directly to his arms. He catched her so naturally.

"You okay babe?" He asked sensually as his eyes locked with hers for a moment.

Her back softly pressed against his strong stomach and she felt her heart pound faster and stronger just with his touch. She felt something in his touch that sent little sparks through all of her body. She slowly touched his thighs and slid her hands up as she straightened up feeling the hardness of his legs. She stood in front of him, still facing her back to him, but she kept her face turned, looking at him. She felt a desire to just stare at him. She liked how it felt, the sensation it brings to just look at him. She remembered she felt something like this when she spied on him on the island. So what was it, love?"

"You really work out" Trish said gasping.

"Yeah" He said seductively. "Have to have a strong body to last longer" He eyed her sultry.

She just smiled. "Now the good part" She said with a smirk as she walked to the steps and touched the wall beneath the sign. Her electricity flowed through her arm and traveled through the wall ending up at the sign. It lighted up with an intense golden light.

"Wow!" Dante gasped. "It never looked so good"

"Thanks" Trish said shyly. "That's as far my magic goes. It won't last too much but you can turn it on later" She said as her blue eyes shined brightly under the delicate light of the sunset.

They entered to the shop and Dante just went directly to the couch and threw himself with such pleasure that even Trish felt like doing the same.

"Ohh finally" He said gasping a bit more relaxed now.

Trish just sat on the lonely couch beside of Dante's. He had his eyes closed but he was having glimpses at her from time to time to see what she was doing. He'd try to provoke her and see what happens.

He took off his coat and tossed it to another couch. She glimpsed at him when he took it off. She was focusedly staring at his body. That tight red outfit looked so perfect on him. She just couldn't lay her eyes off of him. Those skin tight sleeves under his red vest just looked so good. His arms so muscled, his chest so strong; she just couldn't imagine how well his abs would look.

Dante grinned. He wasn't doing anything and it was working. "You know what I need?" He said.

Trish came back from her thoughts. She jerked a little. "What- what is it?"

"A nice hot bath" He said with a sigh as he slowly sat up.

Trish accidentaly looked at his crotch as he sat up. Those trousers were tight enough to let her imagination soar. His thighs looked so toned that she felt the need to feel them again. Oh, she wanted to approach to him, straddle him and... oh what was she thinking? Her natural and basic instincts were starting to possess her, to betray her. She needed to control herself. She shook her head.

"What's wrong Trish? You okay?" Dante asked as he stood in front of her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the moment he stood up and approached to her. She raised her stare and jerked as she saw his crotch in front of her face. She tried staring to his eyes, but it was as if he were controlling her desires.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, it's just..." She better just close her eyes. "...I think...I need a bath too" She said panting. Her breathing accelerated in a second.

"Then why don't we do it together?" Dante whispered.

"What?" Trish panted.

"That if you're feeling any better?" He just loved playing with her head.

Trish just took a deep breath and closed her eyes_. Did I just hear right or am I losing it already? Oh Dante, what are you doing to me?_ She couldn't stop thinking.

"You're a little agitated, are you sure you're alright?" Dante said a little concerned. Okay maybe he was being too hard with her (harder it was gonna get if he kept provoking her and the provoked would be him). Maybe he should just throw himself at her and pray she'll have her arms opened. He extended his arm to help her up. She took his hand, but she didn't expect he would pull from her arm with such force.

She clung to his body for moments feeling his firm chest. She didn't want to take her hands off him. Her heart just kept accelerating more. "Dante, what are you doing?" She gasped as their eyes locked. She felt herself giving in, surrendering to him.

"Nothing..." He whispered while his hands slid down her back till they reach her lower back. "I didn't measure my strength..." He said slowly as he began to draw apart from her, until he just held her hand to lead her upstairs to show her, her new room so she could settle in.

He left her speechless, breathless. His touch was just so temptingly fascinating that she wanted more. _Is he just making me desire him?_ She sighed deeply as Dante took her to the second story. Oh she didn't want his hands to stop touching her. She wanted to have him close. Why did he have to stop? Why did he have to move away?

"This will be your room" He told her as he opened a door almost at the middle of the hallway. "It's next to mine for if you ever need anything at night you can always- come- to- me" He said shaking. "If you're bored, you can't sleep, whatever you need, want, desire..." He said slyly.

Trish just grinned. She entered to the room after she turned on the lights. She stood still, perplexed. "I see you clean very often here..." She said sarcastic.

"It could be worse" Dante said while he stood beside the door.

Trish just went out of the room. "Can I see your room?"

"Ummm... sure. Why not?" Dante said to her as he closed the door of her room.

She opened the other door, turned on the light and entered. "I like this one better. Can't we switch?"

"Sorry babe. But this is the biggest room, has to be mine" He said slyly. "Though we could always... share" He said teasing.

Trish raised an eyebrow jokey. "You're not that lucky"

"Well, I tried" He said playfully. "Okay, let me show you the bathroom" He said as he grabbed her hand and tried to take her out of his room.

"That's not fair! You have your own bathroom and I have to go, where?" She said after Dante led her to the hall. "To the end of the hall?" She complained. She just twitched her lips and folded her arms.

"C'mon Trish. You're gonna like it, it's the biggest bathroom" Dante replied, trying to convince her. "C'mon babe. Why don't you go ahead to the bathroom while I get you a clean towel?"

"Alright. Just because I do want to take a hot bath" She said as she headed to the other end of the hall across the stairs. She entered to the bathroom and actually didn't expct it would be that clean. It was really big as Dante said, for a bathroom that is. A wide bathtub with a curtain, then the toilet and quite some room like to undress, plus the sink and all that. She liked it.

Dante had gone downstairs to the laundry room to get her a towel and another one for him. He went upstairs again to give her the towel and he just opened the door to the bathroom so naturally without thinking of what he may find. He was left speechless and paralyzed, he even gulped and hoped she didn't hear him. Trish was turned away but she had just taken her corset off. Her long, golden hair reached till her tailbone and her nude back was just so tempting, it looked so perfect. Dante just kept beside the door, silent, admiring her. She put her hands under her hair and moved it in front of her shoulders, at her chest. Dante's heart started pounding really fast and hard. He could almost drool at her perfect form. Her now revealed nude back was really beyond perfection. Then his nerves of steel started to flag when he heard some particular sounds as she unbuckled her belt and zipped down her pants. She was slightly bending over to take them off when he just couldn't take it anymore and he just made a loud noise as he cleared his throat. He could see no more.

"I'm sorry Trish, I didn't know you were getting undressed... I should've knocked" He said standing right where he was. "Here's your towel"

Trish slightly turned her face to look at him, then she turned completely leaving her goodies at plain sight. Dante's eyes widely opened and the he just turned his stare to a corner of the ceiling. Trish tried meeting his stare and then he just closed his eyes better.

"What Dante? Nothing_** you**_ haven't seen before" She said in her most sultry voice. "You don't want to look?" She said as she got closer to him.

"No, yes, no, yes, I mean..." He hesitated and started sweating so agitated. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt her so close to him. She was right in front of him, almost clung at his body. "...it's just- not- right" He said slowly while he covered his crotch with the towels before she could notice he had a hard on. Even with the towels it was visible, but at least it was a distraction. He struggled to look into her eyes and her eyes only and she just kept getting even closer to him, until her creamy, soft breasts touched his palpitating chest and pressed hard against him. Even his dick was palpitating. He gulped. Having her so close to him, simply felt awsome. He was struggling to control himself. His hands tightened and sqeezed the towels harder.

"What's wrong Dante?" She whispered sultry to his ear and sucked his lobe gently, nipping at it too.

He slowly closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Don't do that... Trish... it's not- right..." He gulped while his respiration began to accelerate even more.

"Who says?" She said softly to his ear as she licked it slowly.

"I don't know..." He whispered. He was close to lose control.

Trish separated a bit from him and started caressing his chest. She stared at it and began to slowly lower her stare. Her hands also began to lower to his abdomen and even a little more. She just loved how it felt, the hardness of his whole body, so strong and... _If only you'd be undressed_...

Dante just couldn't take it anymore. The way she caressed his body simply felt so pleasurable, magical, that he just wanted to explode. He didn't know what it was what she really wanted next. He followed her stare and could predict what she wanted. How come, moments ago she wanted to leave forever and now she wanted him bad? That didn't make any sense. And of course that he wanted to make sweet love to her, but not just like that. He wanted to make her first time really special and passionate, not just lustful. He saw in her expression her true intentions and he rapidly caught her face with one hand. It even seemed he would kiss her, but no. His thumb was in front of her ear and the rest of his fingers at her neck. He made her look at him.

"Don't play with fire unless you wanna get burned" He said seriously and staring into her eyes.

All of a sudden she had lost control over him and things changed, it felt different to her. Now her heart pounded fast and strong. "Maybe I do want to get burned..." She said sultry as she returned her stare to those towels. She reached her hand there wanting to feel him.

Dante tightened the hold on her face and made her look at him again. "Don't play with me Trish, 'cause I'm not" He said serious as he let go of her. He gave her the towel and went out of the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and pressed his back against the door. He shut his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath.

"Oh Dante..." Trish whispered to herself as she pressed her bare back against the door too.

"Oh Trish..." He mumbled as he started walking to his room. Dante wondered what was her game. Was she really playing or did she mean that? She's the biggest temptation there could ever be. And if she didn't feel the same way he does and she just wants to experiment, then maybe it wasn't the best idea to live together. He thought it better to take things calmly. But she just seemed the one to rush things, but why?

Dante kept pensive all the while till he finished his bath. And even when finished, he just kept under the shower; the hot water was falling down his shoulders while his mind was just so lost in his thoughts. He just couldn't think of any other than her hands and her lips brushing his skin, it felt so incredible. Why did he resist her? What should he do? Succumb to her desires and his own, even if it's just to know how it feels or wait till he's certain of her needs, her real desires and feelings? He was in a predicament. She has just a couple of hours with him and he's already goin' crazy. What could await him next?

Trish took the hot bath. The hot water felt so good as it ran down her whole body. Each drop caressed her skin so smoothly, she loved that sensation. "Dante..." She whispered. She couldn't stop thinking of him, trying to imagine he was there with her. Imagining that it was not the water but his hands, his breath what were really caressing her skin so softly. What was this she was feeling? And why? Was it untrue what he said to her? That he loved her? Then why didn't he want to touch her now? She needed to find out. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. She pressed it against her chest and an intense scent filled her nose. It was incredible how the towel impregnated with his scent; she even felt more relaxed. It even made her smile. She dried her skin and then wrapped herself in the towel. She grabbed her clothes and meant to go to Dante's room with the excuse that she needed to wash her clothes to wear something. She walked the entire hall till the last door, which was his room. She opened the door without thinking, she just did and entered. Though she never expected that now she would be the one surprised.

"Oh my God Dante!" She said suddenly agitated as Dante walked through the room completely naked and drying his hair with the towel. She paralyzed for a moment as she glimpsed at his perfect, strong, toned body. No need to imagine him anymore, for she had now seen the _real thing. _And that single glimpse was enough to let her mind soar. Her cheeks colored in pink as she turned around. Her heart was pounding so strong that she felt it almost escaping her chest.

Dante had froze for a moment too and then he spoke. "What's wrong Trish? Nothing _**you**_ haven't seen before" He said slyly as he started walking towards her. "No wait...you haven't, have you?" He stopped and slowly brought his hands down together with the towel to cover himself.

Trish slightly turned to look at him. "Well not a human one, just...from demons" She tried not to stare at him, though something inside of her was persuading her of the opposite.

Dante wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'm sorry Trish..." He said jokey as he approached to her.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've knocked" She said a bit embarrassed. "It's just that I didn't expect this..." She froze as he pinned her against the door, making it close with her back.

Dante raised her arms a bit, very slowly, her elbows flexed as his caring hands caressed her forearms till they reached her hands. He held them tightly against the door. "You didn't?" He said as he stared into her eyes so penetratingly. The more he clasped his hands with hers the more her towel got loose. So he pressed his body against hers, he let go of her hands and slowly slid down his fingers throughout her arms till he reached her shoulders. Their lips were just an inch away, a single impulse to lock them. He could feel her chest moving in and out with her heavy breathing. He wanted to kiss her desperately, but he knew that if he did, he wouldn't stop. So he evaded her delectable lips and kissed her neck instead, very softly. His lips brushed her skin with such delicacy that she felt her body weaken.

"Oh Dante..." She gasped while she closed her eyes. This was even better than she had thought. She could feel how his crotch started getting harder and harder. She just loved how that felt; so hard agaisnt her body. He slowly lowered his hands to her luscious breasts and squeezed them softly over the towel. "Aahh..." She moaned. She wanted his lips to lower more.

His lips caressed her skin from her neck till her shoulder and continued roaming at her chest. The sensation of his warm, thick lips against her soft skin, felt incredibly arousing. It started awakening so many feelings inside of her that she so much loved. She grasped Dante's head with both of her hands and tried to lower him more. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his butt, then the other, and her creamy soft breasts ended up much closer to his face. The towel had opened a bit more from her waist and he pressed his pelvis even harder against hers.

"Ahhh..." She panted strongly.

Trish kissed his neck and nibble at it with the exact intensity needed to provoke Dante, and he lost control. He grabbed her by the ass from under the towel, her skin was burning up. He carried her to the bed and shoved her to it. She never let go of him, so she pulled him against her as they collasped on the bed. Dante continued kissing and nipping her skin but now more intensely. The towel was still covering her, but he opened it from her chest, but not entirely, just revealing her stomach from the center and part of her breasts while his hands did touch them and press them softly. He roamed his lips down to her navel, then to her lower abdomen and she went crazy. His hands slowly slid down her sides, caressing her skin so temptingly. Her heart was pounding so strong and her hips couldn't stop moving up and down, she couldn't control that. His lips were sucking at the exact spots that made her body squirm. She felt her pussy wet and palpitating. If this was just on her lower abdomen, how would it feel to have his lips and tongue down there?

"Ohh Dante..." She moaned strongly as her hands tried lowering his head, his lips even more. Suddenly it was as if Dante had regained consciousness, and as if he had been controlled by his demon and all of a sudden, he stopped.

He separated from Trish breathing heavily, his chest moving in and out. He stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry Trish..." He said panting. "...I lost myself for a moment..." He said as he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed.

Trish was shocked. Her chest was also moving in and out with her respiration. She covered herself up again and sat up beside him. "Why do you do this Dante?"

"Me?" He complained. "You're the one who came in here, almost naked and you keep provoking me! I'm not of stone!" He said agitated.

"I just came here to ask you how to use the washing machine" She replied. "And I meant why do you start something and don't finish it?" She said more calmed.

Dante took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Trish, I don't mean to leave you like this, but I think we should take things slower, more calmed. At least until you're certain of what you want"

Trish stared deep into his eyes. "Then why do you do this?"

"Because you make me lose control, but I love you and I wanna do things right and I need to be sure that you feel the same way. I don't wanna screw up. I don't want to lose you" He said as he turned his face to the floor.

Trish took his hand and said softly. "And what makes you think that I don't feel the same way?"

Dante grinned. "I don't mean to be negative but, how can you be sure that you love me, if I'm the only man you've known?"

"I don't think I need to meet thousands of men to find out. And besides, you said you'd help me through this"

"Okay. Let me ask you something" Dante said serious. "What do you feel for me?"

Trish looked deep into his eyes. "Well... I don't know" She said hesitant. "...but you awake in me so many feelings...lust, and desire and..."

"So it's sex all you want?" He said a bit disappointed. He couldn't believe how easily and profoundly he fell in love with her. He felt something so strong and in such a short time.

"Of course not!" She replied instantly. "But, what is it what you want?"

"I want you..." He whispered softly as he stroke her hair. "...in every way, in every sense. I want you for good" He said certain.

Trish just stared into his eyes. "And... how can you be so sure?"

Dante grinned. "You just know" He approached to her and kissed her forehead. He didn't want to scare her. Everything was new to her. But for the first time in his life he felt like having a family, kids of his own; she awoke that in him, that paternal side. He never believed in love or even think it existed, until now. He always used women, because he didn't care, it was just to satisfy his mere carnal instincts. And he never thought, it didn't even pass through his head that he could fall in love and with a devil. But he couldn't wish for someone better, 'cause Trish has it all. The beauty, the power, even perfection in every way. He didn't want to lose her nor scare her. He just hoped she'd decide soon. He knew she loved him, but she just couldn't tell yet. She needed to experience a bit more.

Dante stood up. "C'mon, I'll show you how to use the washing machine"

Trish followed him to the laundry room. He showed her how to use it and washed his clothes too. They were both still naked, just wrapped around the towels. Dante took some clothes from there to get dressed, it was enough temptation already, but what about her?

"You mind turning around so I can get dressed?" Said Dante.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "Nothing _**I**_ haven't seen before" She said jokey. "Kidding..." She turned around.

Dante got dressed. He wore one of his various regular red leather outfits with that tight black, long sleeve shirt under his vest.

"Okay you can look" Dante said playfully.

Trish turned around and looked at him. "Wow...it suits you so good..." She said slyly. "...though I prefer Adam's suit"

_Whos's Adam?_ Dante frowned thinking.

"You know... Adam and Eve..." She looked at him sensually.

"Ohh, I can totally see that. Much more comfortable, isn't it?" He said playfully.

Trish started getting really close to him and now he was the one stepping back until his butt hit the washing machine. "So much..." She said in such a sexy voice that Dante even gulped. She touched his chest and felt his heart pounding a bit faster. She pressed her body against his and felt his heart pounding stronger every time. She reached a hand to his face and caressed his cheek. She slowly moved her hands and started curling a lock of his hair, so smoothly that he even grinned.

They were staring at each other. "You love playing with me, don't you?" Dante said grinning as Trish kept stroking his hair. He was holding himself from the sides of the washing machine when he decided that he would play with her too.

"A little, yeah..." She whispered to his ear. Her breath made him shudder just at the feel of it.

Dante slowly moved his hands and held her against him. His hands began to roam down her back very slowly provoking her to deeply moan to his ear making him excite. "Aahh..." He sighed. "You're gonna drive me mad"

Trish separated a bit from him, though his hands were still holding her from her lower back. She looked at him and just grinned. Then a loud roar filled the room.

"Oohh, I'm starving" Dante said jokey.

Trish chuckled and got loose from his hold.

"You wanna go eat something?" Dante asked.

"Sure" She said simply.

"Your clothes are taking a while still, I could borrow you something to wear if you..."

"You mind if I stay like this?" She asked slyly as she interrupted him.

"Mind? No. But you'd be such a temptation" He said seductively.

Trish just smiled and with a move from her arm, she was magically dressed again in her black leather outfit with boots and all.

"Wo! How did you do that?" Dante said amazed.

"I can do a bit of magic" She said sultry.

"Can you make my clothes appear?" He asked excited.

"I can make them disappear..." She said raising an eyebrow with a sexy look.

Dante just grinned. "So all this washing machine thing was just an excuse to..."

She interrupted him again as she approached to him and put a finger over his lips. "To be with you..." She whispered to his ear as she put her arms over his shoulders. "Yes..." Her voice sounded so sweet and soft and enticing... He could love living like this, totally.

"I'll order pizza" He said freeing from her grasp and walking to the kitchen.

Trish followed him and then she went to the office and sat on the love seat. Dante ordered the pizza but it was still taking some time. So he headed to the office and sat next to Trish.

All of a sudden, Dante was nervous. He kept resisting her charms and she just kept seducing him. It is in her nature to be sensual. Plus she had never had the chance to be with a real man and such handsome and attractive in every way; all she ever saw and survived were demons. So now, being with Dante was so exciting and fascinating. She just couldn't resist his natural charms either.

Trish began caressing his thigh, feeling the hardness of it. Dante couldn't get any more nervous. He had never felt like this with a woman before and he just loves this. Not a single woman had ever made him sweat (other than in bed, that is). He never felt nervous with a woman before. He gulped as her hand started sliding up his thigh.

"You really work out..." She said sensually. Her hand was an inch from his groin when he stood up in a rush.

"Speaking of which..." He said agitated. "What do you say if I teach you how to use your new guns?"

"At your secret room?" She said excited.

"Yeah, we could do some practice too"

Trish didn't even think about it, she was already there. She couldn't wait to see those strange mechanisms in action. She took her guns and Dante his, as well as his boots, 'cause he wasn't wearing any shoes. He led her to the secret room and turned on the special computer. First, he turned the room into a firing range. Target holograms appeared. They were these round, red and white strip targets. Trish stood at the middle of the room and Dante just leaned on the podium beside her. He advised her to begin with just one gun for practice.

Trish tried shooting, but nothing happened. She tried a couple of times, and still nothing. She got a little desperate and Dante just chuckled. She felt a little mad and turned to look at him. She frowned pestered as she put her hands on her hips.

"You wanna try with mine?" Dante offered her his guns as he tried hard not to laugh.

She tried shooting with his guns but they just kept making the sound of an empty round. "They don't have any bullets, how do you want me to shoot!" She said pestered.

Dante just couldn't help to laugh, and she just couldn't help to get more pissed. "You said you were teaching me and you're just laughing at me!" She complained.

Dante controlled his laughter and approached to her. He took his guns from her hands and shot to all targets, right at the center in less than five seconds. Trish was perplexed at his perfect aim and dexterity.

"You still think you need bullets?" He said as he holstered his guns. He made the targets appear again, giving her a second chance to try.

Trish held Luce with both of her hands trying to have better aim. She had never shot a gun before. Dante approached to her and placed himself right behind her. She felt his body really close to her that she even lost concentration for a moment.

"Concentrate..." Dante whispered to her ear.

She breathed in deeply as she closed her eyes. Having him so close to her made her feel so relaxed, so safe; and the feel of his toned body just awoke her desires for him. She felt her body weaken so she put the gun down. But Dante got even closer to her and lifted her arms from behind her with such delicacy, that she felt a lot of electricity flowing throughout her whole body. She kept her eyes shut as his hands slid softly till they reached her wrists. He tried steadying her hands.

"Can you feel it?" He whispered softly.

"Yes..." She said gasping. She knew he meant the power flowing through her, but all she could think about was his dick bulging in his pants. Oh yes, she could feel that. She gulped as his breath brushed her face and his lips whispered to her ear.

"Release it..." He moved his right hand to her hip and held her tight against him.

"Oh Dante..." She felt such deisre for him that she felt like an explosion inside of her. She fired the gun and as her power fired as an electrified bullet, he moved his left hand to her chest and felt her heart pounding very hard. She opened her eyes as he slowly slid his right hand to her abdomen and pressed her against him even more.

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" He whispered sensually as his hand at her chest slowly slid up to her neck and even higher, till his fingers touched her lips. He pressed his fingers against them and felt how soft and thick they are. She even closed her eyes again, for all this arousal he made her feel.

"Oh Dante..." She panted while she held herself from his hips; her back was so clung to his chest and they loved that feeling.

He turned her over and stared into her deep blue eyes. They felt such connection that instant that he even thought there was no need to resist any longer. He grabbed her face by the cheek, oh he wanted to kiss her delectable lips so badly. Their lips were left an inch away when the phone started ringing and he could hear someone knocking on the front door. _Fuck! Damn pizza guy. Couldn't he choose a better moment?_ For the first time in his life he was pissed that the pizza had arrived.

Trish opened her eyes when she felt his lips stopped approaching hers.

"The pizza must be here"

She sighed. _Why did you stop?_ Oh she wanted to feel his lips kissing hers so badly and passionately.

They went upstairs and by the time they got to the kitchen, the phone had stopped ringing, but the pizza guy kept kocking hard on the door, screaming pizza pizza! Dante finally opened the door and grabbed the pizza box. The pizza guy was the same one as always, and as usual he kept expecting the money that Dante will still owe them. Freddy had the chance to glimpse at Trish before Dante closed the door. He found it strange that Dante had company and even more that she was such gorgeous. No wonder Dante was pissed; he interrupted them. But anyway, Dante gave him a tip and at least Freddy left a little satisfied.

Dante put the pizza box on the centre table in the living room; they sat on the love seat and started eating. Dante could finish the whole pizza all by himself but he tried behaving a little and leave some to Trish. She had never had real food before. The needs in the underworld are not the same of those in the human world. She was beginning to know, feel and love the needs of the human world. Food tasted awsome and it felt good for the stomach. She liked the pizza but not to the extremes like Dante. They finished with it in ten minutes. And then she started feeling her mouth very dry. Thirst? How come she never felt such things before? Dante gave her something to drink and she just loved it. Other than 'water', she had never drunk anything.

"Dante, can we go back to the secret room? I wanna keep practicing" She said as she grabbed her guns again.

"Sure, why not. Let's see if you really learned"

They went back to the secret room and everything was as they left it. Only one target shot and there were like 15 more missing.

"Okay now. You know how to do it, now let's test your aim" Said Dante.

She stood still and pointed her gun to another target. She shot once. "Aahh..." She exhaled. Dante just grinned. She continued firing, hitting every target almost at the center, until she finished with them. She was breathing heavily as she kept holding Luce with both hands. She didn't change her position.

Dante approached to her and put himself behind her again. Her chest kept moving fast, in and out as Dante reached his left hand to her chest applying some pressure. "Relax babe..." He said softly.

"It's true..." She said trying to breathe a bit slower.

"What?" He whispered.

"It does turn you on" She said sultry. Luce's barrel was still smokey and electricity kept flowing around it.

"It does, doesn't it?" He said feeling her heart speeding. "That's what I meant..."

"I want more..." She said gasping. "...Dante, give me more"

Dante slightly chuckled. "Alright, let's give you more" Did she have to speak so sensually all the time? He let go of her and went to the podium to set a different firing range. Now instead of regular targets, they were moving demons and civilians. "How about you use both guns now"

Trish unholstered Ombra and started shooting as the demons began to appear. She was doing great, shooting demons with ease, until she shot to the civilians and Dante stopped the machine.

"What was that!" He complained.

Trish turned to look at him surprised. "What?"

"You shot to civilians!" He kept complaining.

"I was not supposed to?" Trish said innocently.

"You're supposed to protect them, not kill them!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry" She said arrogantly. "Don't be such melodramatic, this is just a game" She excused herself.

"No Trish, it's not" He said after a deep breath. "The problem is that if you can't control your lust for blood, you'd kill humans too in real life" He said serious.

Trish even felt a little insulted. "I can't believe you think I'd kill humans. I find them naive and stupid, but they don't do any harm" She said a little upset. "You don't trust me?"

"I do!" He said agitated.

"Then stop acting like a freak!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Relax..." He tried to calm her.

"You relax" She said pestered.

"Hit me" Said Dante.

"What?" Trish frowned.

"Let's fight. I wanna test your combat skills"

Trish just raised an eyebrow, and stood still when Dante pushed at her shoulder and her body shook.

"C'mon Trish" He did it again but applying more strength and this time she stumbled down.

She got pissed and used her powers to electrocute him as she stood up.

"Hey! I said combat skills not powers. I know your powers very well already" He complained a bit.

Just when she stood up, she launched at him with punches and kicks, but he evaded all of them. He had both of her fists held with his hands.

"You fight like a girl" He said jokey. "Really Trish, is that the best you can do?" He said cocky.

She raised an eyebrow pissed. She freed her fists from his grasp and leap up the ground and kicked him in the stomach. Her heels made him get out of breath. He bent over and got hit with a jab right at the jaw. His face shook and then she kneed at his groin and he fell to his knees.

"That was a- low- blow..." Dante said breathless.

"So what? Are demons asking you where to hit?" She said cocky.

Dante was holding back before, but if she wanted to play dirty, he wouldn't hold back. He tried hard to stand up, still holding his groin. "Aaahh, that really hurt. Hope I can still get a hard on" He said suffered. He straightened up and tried recovering his breath.

"So I fight like a girl?" She said slyly.

"Yup. Totally" Said Dante, still with some troubles to speak.

She pissed again and launched at him once more, but this time he'd fight back. She attacked him with strong kicks and punches, though he evaded most of them, just a couple hits moved him from the ground. She evaded most of his hits too, but when she lowered her guard, he punched her in the face and a little blood run down her nose and some more from a small cut beside her lips. She brought her fingers to her face and when she saw her hand with blood, she got mad.

"How dare you!"

"What? You don't hesitate to hit me, why should I?"

She directed a punch right to his face but he stopped her hand and her other hand too, she screamed in anger and kicked him on a side.

"You're flexible" He let out a sigh. He caught her off guard again and punched her on her lower abdomen.

"Aah..." She let out a suffocated breath as she bent over. She bent on one knee trying to recover her breath.

Dante worried for a moment. She was taking too much to stand up. "Are you okay? Did I hit too hard?" He said worried. He reached a hand to her to help her up.

She took his hand and stood up. She rapidly leap up the ground and kicked him on the face with her two feet together. She landed behind him and leap up again but this time she grabbed hold of his neck with her ankles; she twisted her body making him give a round in the air and hit the ground strongly with his back. She straddled him and started punching his face, until he stopped her, still a bit sore.

"That was- a good one..." He said panting and holding her wrists.

Trish was breathing heavily, her whole body was shaking, her heart was pounding fast and Dante just couldn't help to get a hard on.

"_**This**_, is how I wanted to have you" He said sultry.

Trish let out a sigh, feeling how his crotch started getting harder. "Oh yeah...?"

"Yeah" He said as he turned her over in a second and now he was on top of her. "That was good" He said staring at her penetratingly.

"Thanks" She said staring focusedly at him. "So no worries huh?" She said slyly. He was still holding her wrists; he had her arms over her head.

"Huh?" Dante wondered what she referred to.

"You can still get a hard on" She whispered sensually to his ear.

He slightly chuckled. "Yeah, no worries" He said as he licked that dried blood beside her lips.

She felt his tongue so tempting. She felt chills throughout her body. "It was fun" She said while she blinked slowly.

"Yeah..." Dante said softly. "Except when you hit me down there"

"Sorry..." She whispered softly.

Dante leaned to kiss her, they could almost savor their breaths, though their lips didn't meet yet. He just brushed his lips against hers, against her chin, beside her lips, tempting her. She freed from his grasp and meant to pull him into a kiss, when the phone rang again and Dante moved away.

"Now what!" He said pissed. Someone had to always ruin their moment. He stood up and meant to go get the phone, and once again, he left her wanting more. _Why does he always have to do the same?_ What did she have to do to make him kiss her?

She stood up and followed Dante upstairs. It turned out it was Morrison. She just couldn't hate him more. He showed up at the office minutes later to appologize to her and try to make amends. And just so he would leave her alone with Dante, she said it was alright and so he left a bit more calmed. He didn't want to have the demoness mad.

So they were alone again. Trish stared at him naughtily. "So... where were we?" She said while she approached to him.

Dante took her hand and pulled her against him, he embraced her strongly when the phone rang again. He sighed.

Trish went to get the phone. "Devil Never Cry" She said then she hung up.

"What?" Dante asked.

"Wrong number" She said.

Dante embraced her again when the phone rang once more. "I swear I'm gonna disconnect that thing!"

She answered again. "Devil Never Cry..."

It was the same customer but since she didn't say 'Devil May Cry' he thought it was a wrong number. "Is this the Devil May Cry agency?" Asked the man.

"Yes" She replied. The man told her about the job. "Okay, great. Where's the place?" She seemed to be paying attention. "We'll be right there" She said as she hung up. "This one has the password, sounds heavy" She said as she stared at him.

"Okay. Let's get it over with in ten minutes. I can't let any single of those suckers live"

They both took their weapons and headed to the doors. They opened the door and walked out.

"Five minutes" She said turning to look at him.

Dante chuckled. "More than enough"

* * *

**AN:** Okay this is the first chap, hope the others don't get too long. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and please leave your reviews, I won't bite. I appreciate that you do, thanks. Till next chap, hope I can update soon. Comments, thoughts? Leave a review or don't hesitate to send me a PM. Good day. :D


	2. One Step Closer

**AN**: Hello everyone, here's the second chap. Hope you like. The last part is a little explicit. Enjoy. Takes place right after the end of the first chapter. Is still the same day from their return from Mallet Island. Come to think of it, I should've called it The Longest Day.

* * *

Chapter 2 "One Step Closer"

Dante and Trish were all set for action, for this new, interesting job when Dante suddenly stopped to ask Trish for the address.

"So where are we heading?"

Trish seemed hesitant. She didn't even know the city, much less the streets and neighborhoods. "Ummm... he said something about a bar..."

"You kidding?" Dante said incredulous. "I should've taken the call..."

"He said two blocks from the bar The Seven Moons"

"The Seven Moons?" Dante frowned, it wasn't far from there. "Hold on" He walked to the garage and opened the door. Suddenly a loud roar was heard from inside the garage, then Trish surprised. The engine kept roaring hard, then a strong light emanated from inside. Dante slowly came out of the garage and he stopped beside Trish.

"So you had two bikes?" She said cocky.

"You said it, _**I had**_ two bikes, thank you very much" He said.

"You're gonna continue with that?" She said twitching her lips.

"Continue?"

" I said I was sorry"

"I'm not complaining. I could've given one to you, but since now I only have one, then you're gonna have to earn it"

Trish just stared at him. "Really..." She said sultry.

"Yeah..." Dante looked deep into her eyes. "C'mon, jump on"

Trish was about to do it, then stopped. "Can I drive?"

Dante frowned. "Have you no memory? I want to at least have one bike"

"Oh, c'mon. I did that on purpose. I know how to ride a bike"

"You don't know where we're going"

"You could tell me the directions..." She said sweetly.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. _Fuck!_ He couldn't deny anything to her. It's as if she had some power over him. "Alright" He said not pretty convinced. But what could he do? He got off the bike and let Trish drive.

"C'mon, jump on" She said playfully.

He did but he wasn't very happy. "We should've walked..." He mumbled. "You're supposed to grab hold of me, not me of you. This must look terrible" Dante said a bit bothered.

"Don't be ridiculous Dante" She said as she speeded up and Dante just instinctively grabbed hold of something to not fall.

"Wo! Slow down babe!" He said agitated as his hands tightly grasped from her breasts.

"You're squeezing too hard..." She said jokey.

"What? Sorry!" He moved his hands to her waist. "It felt so soft, I didn't realize..." He said hesitating.

"Right..." She said with disbelief. "I was not complaining" She said grinning.

"So... I can turn my hands back to your boobs?" He said grinning.

"If you want to, though it must look terrible" She said teasing.

So that was a yes or no? She kept using his phrases and not for his benefit. Dante just smirked, he loves the way she is and to have her so close. He could smell her scent, it was so delicious. She could easily mesmerize him. The feel of his hands holding her tiny waist was beginning to make him lose his mind and fantasize. He wanted to embrace her completely and feel her entire body, it just fits so perfectly with his. She's just so embraceable.

"Dante, should I turn somewhere? You haven't said anything"

"What?" He came back from his fantasies. "No, no. Just keep straight"

They passed the bar and Dante told Trish to stop at the next block. If the demons were near the other block, he definitely didn't want his only bike to end up like trash. They got off the bike and continued on foot. They readied their guns and their senses began to intensify.

"Don't separate from me okay?" He said to Trish.

"Sure"

"Now it's time to test yourself against the real enemy"

As they reached the next block, the atmosphere started feeling really tense. There was a deadly silence that rapidly broke out into loud, terrifying screams in the darkness of the night.

"Shit! C'mon!" Dante said to Trish as he hurried up to the next block.

Trish followed him. It was around 10pm, most of the stores were closed except for a pharmacy and a café. The demons had a couple of hours appearing randomly and attacking the people there. They would appear and vanish in seconds, just scaring people. The pharmacist had locked the doors as if that would keep demons away. Everyone at the café, employees and the few customers were hidden at the back.

Dante arrived to the scene in mere seconds and the demons had already gone. He stopped abruptly and stood still. Trish stood beside him. The vibe felt pretty stressing and there was a hideous stench, meaning the demons were still there, hiding. The stench was so intense that it could only mean one thing; there were a bunch of demons.

Dante seemed to concentrate very much. He pointed his gun at some tree branches and with his perfect accuracy, he shot and a demon collapsed on the ground. These demons were pretty good at hiding, but no one would escape from Dante's deadly Ebony and Ivory. Trish gave a step back and her back hit with Dante's arm. They stood back to back with their guns ready.

"Ready for some fun?" Dante said slyly.

"Yes" Trish said anxious.

The pharmacy and the café were next to each other and crossing the street there was a park. Dante and Trish stood right at the middle of the street, and just when Trish had said yes, lots of demons began to emerge from nowhere and everywhere. They launched at them, and with guns and swords ready, the party began.

Strangely there were so many demons. Dante used Ebony and Ivory wiping out the view for moments, just like Trish with Luce and Ombra; but there were so many demons that guns were not enough to defeat them. Dante unsheathed Alastor and began slashing demons. Trish had 'absorbed' Sparda and right now it wasn't the best of times to make it appear. So she just used her guns and powers.

Dante separated a bit from Trish as he performed various attacks with Alastor. Trish kinda lost concentration for a moment when she saw Dante's sword in action. The lightning power it possesses, really attracted her and that instant was enough for demons to attack her easily.

These demons were hidious, and their clawed hands were really fast. The pointed and sharp claws began to scratch her skin as they slashed at her arms and stomach. She fought back using her powers and evaded more claws, but a demon caught her from behind grabbing her arms. She dropped the guns and between two demons, they began punching her face and stomach. Her nose started bleeding and she slightly bent over in pain.

"Trish!" Dante screamed desperately and worried. But he had so many demons around that he couldn't get to her yet. And these demons seemed more intelligent than regular demons.

In a fast motion Trish got loose from the demons' grasp and she kicked the demon in front of her sending him crashing to the ground. She electrocuted it with her powers and when she turned to kill the other demon, five demons launched at her, pushing her to the ground. Her body was barely visible in between them and Dante could only hear her screams, feeling more anxious. As he killed the demons he was fighting to, more kept coming, making it harder for him to help her.

Suddenly all the demons upon Trish were launched upwards electrified by her powers, then they simply smashed the ground and turned to dust.

Trish sat up breathing heavily.

"Trish, stay down!" Dante yelled as he performed a Round Trip with Alastor, stopping and killing the demons trying to reach to her. He hurried to her side and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He said worried.

She took his hand and stood up. All her wounds had already healed and she just smiled wickedly. "Never been better" Her hunger for blood made her heart speed up.

Dante picked up her guns and handed them to her. He was turned back when the sword returned to him. He just raised his arm and grabbed it just in time. "You scared me"

Trish just grinned. "Don't worry about me Dante. I've never felt so alive"

They were face to face, staring at each other as if they weren't in the middle of a battle. Trish extended her arms beside his sides pointing her guns to the demons getting closer. Dante also extended his arms but over her shoulders and they simply began shooting. Their bodies began to get closer and closer till they were clung to each other. They could feel their chests moving and hear their moans like whispers to their ears. Those screams of pleasure, that lust for more could only get them aroused to the limit of desire. The battle was so exciting in every way and the brush of their bodies even more. They slightly separated as they moved their entire bodies and arms to slash and burn to ashes all those demons coming from every direction. Some demons carried weapons such as small axes, others had small blades, some chained together. They would use them as a sharp, cutting whip. Since Dante and Trish were killing them before they could attack, their weapons were no problem at all. But there were still hidden demons that suddenly appeared. They had almost killed them all, but one demon had thrown his axe towards Trish. Dante noticed and all he did was to simply embrace her with his right arm, bringing her closer to him, pressing her hard against his chest. The axe passed her by and it actually stabbed into another demon's skull. Dante used Ebony and shot to the last remaining demon right to the head. All demons' corpses turned to dust.

Dante and Trish held strongly. Their breathing was accelerated, their chests were moving fast. They were still moaning from all the excitement of the battle almost in a whisper, trying to recover their breath.

"Too much stimulation for you?" Trish said slyly as she noticed his hard on.

Dante slightly chuckled and pulled her even closer to him. She panted strongly feeling his hardened crotch. "I have my stimulation right here" He said as he clasped his hands at her lower back tightening the grip on her.

Trish grinned as their eyes locked. Their faces were very close and their lips getting much closer.

"So you like the result?" Dante said seductively.

"I love it..." She said sensually full of desire as their lips began to draw near.

Suddenly Trish saw a kid running from the park, trying to reach to the café across the street. A demon was coming after him. Dante saw a woman screaming for her son. She came out of the café, screaming desperately. Trish drew apart from Dante and shot to the kid's direction. Dante just heard the shot and his eyes widely opened in surprise. He thought she had shot to the kid, but then he saw the kid, finally reaching to his mother's arms. Dante took a deep breath in relief. He turned and saw a demon turning to dust.

"Thank you!" The woman cried.

Trish just smiled, it felt good to help others.

Dante caught her hand. "C'mon let's go before the cops come" They left with a fast pace.

All the people from the café and the pharmacist went out of the shops to look at their saviors. Some people knew Dante, other just knew about his job; but one true thing is that they all felt relieved that even after Sparda's death, there was still someone to protect them from evil. Not everyone knew that Dante is his son, but the ones who did, really respected him and they felt safe. Even after all the mess he would leave after an encounter with demons. And this time hadn't been the exception.

Before Dante and Trish arrived to the scene, the demons had already smashed cars, broke windows, destroyed street lights and torn down walls. By the time they finished with all the demons, the place looked even worse. The non-damaged cars ended up with bullet holes and the alarms resounded in all the neighborhood. Dante and Trish hadn't even felt disturbed with all the ruckuss, 'cause they were so lost in themselves that they barely noticed; but when they left the scene, they could here all the cars' alarms more than clear.

"So Dante has a partner now..." The pharmacist said to himself. He knew Dante pretty well. Not that he was his friend but he did know him well. He had requested him for certain jobs before. That neighborhood has always been a den for demons, maybe because it's close to Dante's shop and the smarter and stronger demons were always watching him to find a way to defeat him. But in the end, not even all their efforts would suffice, for he always defeats them first.

Dante and Trish had passed a block already when they could hear the sirens from the cops. Dante led Trish to an alleyway, it was dark and really narrow.

"Why are we hiding from the cops?" Trish asked surprised as Dante pinned her against the wall.

"Because even though we save the people, they always want me to pay for the damages, as if I did it all myself"

"But it's not our fault!" Trish complained.

"I know, but they don't see it that way" Dante said as he noticed the cops approaching. He pressed his body tightly against hers so cops wouldn't see them. The cops had passed them by without noticing them, when suddenly a rat passes by Trish's feet making her moan strongly.

Dante covered her mouth but she took his hand off. "Was that a rat?" She said in a low voice.

"You're not gonna tell me you're afraid of rats, are you?" Dante mumbled.

"Not afraid, but they are disgusting, and this place is so dark, what if it's full of bugs? I hate bugs" Trish complained.

"They're coming" Dante mumbled. He pinned Trish harder against the wall and he desperately began kissing her neck. "Just go with the flow" He whispered to her ear.

Two cops approached to that dark alleyway holding a flashlight. They lighted up to it and they saw a couple making out, though they didn't know who they were. They just new Dante's name, not how he looked.

Trish had lifted one leg and wrapped it around Dante's butt when the cops lighted up to their direction. Dante just kept kising her neck and lowering to her chest. He was starting to zip down her corset when the cops cleared their throats loudly.

"Did you know it's illegal to perform sexual practices on the streets?" A cop said.

"Oh, we're not doing anything officer, just a little warm up before we get home" Dante said carelessly as he kept his hands at her bosom.

The cops felt a little awkward with the situation. "Okay, just be careful. Demons seem to be loose around the area"

"I heard someone had killed the demons already" Dante said supossedly clever.

"Yeah, that Dante!" A cop said, then the other replied. "But he keeps wrecking the streets. He has to pay for the fines. We're looking for him, do you know him?"

Trish frowned in disagreement. These guys were not seeing the good they did for the people. They just cared for the damn public space. She was meaning to reply but Dante covered her mouth before she would screw it up.

"No we don't!" Dante said while he struggled to control Trish.

"Okay, Thanks" The cops turned and continued their way.

"Why did you do that?" Trish complained quietly.

"Never mind" He said as he continued kissing her neck trying to make her forget about the whole thing. He roamed his soft lips over the sensitive skin of her bosom. His hand began to slowly zip down her corset as his lips and tongue savored her delicious and hard nipples. She just surrendered. She grabbed his head and tilted her head back while she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Oh Dante!" She panted strongly.

"Dante?" The cops stopped abruptly when they heard his name and returned to that alleyway.

Dante stopped and looked at Trish. "You had to say my name?" He could hear the cops coming back.

"You had to continue with that?" Trish replied as she tried to recover her breath. I thought you were acting but you really get in the roll. Shall we run?"

"Nope. Better not run from the cops"

Trish straightened up. "Leave it to me then"

"You lied! You're Dante!" The cops yelled as they reached to the alleyway.

Trish was zipping up her corset very slowly, leaving them frozen and agaped. They even gulped.

"Yes... he is Dante..." She said sultry."...but he didn't do any wrong. We saved the people. Would you have rathered that we do nothing and let demons kill dozens of people?"

The cops just shook their heads.

"That's what I thought. Now about the damages, they were caused by demons so that's a township's affair. You should have them pay for it"

"Yeah, she's right" The cops said to each other. "Thank you very much for your help. We won't bother you anymore Mr. Dante"

Dante even raised his eyebrows in amazement while the cops continued their way to help the people.

"See, that simple" Said Trish.

"Wow, I have to admit you were great. This..." He said as he approached to her from the back and grabbed her breasts. "...is what I call the power of persuasion" Dante said sultry. "Who wouldn't fall to your charms, I'd do anything you want if you were showing me your boobs"

"Dante...!" She slightly complained and hit his hands playfully.

"What!" Dante said jokey. "You don't want me to touch you?" He said as he embraced her from behind and looked at her.

Trish turned completely to not have her neck twisted. "Yes... I do"

" 'Cause I just love to" He eyed her sensually.

"But isn't it illegal to do it in public?" She said jokey.

Dante just chuckled. "C'mon, let's go" He grabbed her hand and led her to the bike.

"Oh, I was forgetting. We're supposed to meet our customer at the bar to collect the money" Said Trish.

"Why didn't you say so! Let's go to the bar then" It was on the next block, close to where they had left the bike. So they went there and entered to the bar.

The man had told Trish what he would be wearing so that she could recognize him. She had a look around. The place was full of men and a few women, but none was wearing clothes as he said. They went to the bar stool to have a seat and a drink, while they waited for the man.

"Dante, long time no see!" The barman said happy to see Dante. Dante used to be a regular customer since many years back, so the barman knows him very well.

"Hey" Dante said simply. "Larry, this is Trish. Trish this is Larry" He introduced them, 'cause now he would be coming with Trish and he wanted him to know her well too.

"Very nice to meet you Trish" Larry said marveled with her beauty as he extended his hand to her.

"Likewise" She said in her usual sensual voice as she shook his hand.

"What can I get you guys?" Larry asked.

"To me, the usual. And for you Trish, what do you want babe?" Dante asked.

"Ummm... I don't know" She really didn't know any drinks.

"Why don't you surprise her and give her something nice?" Dante said.

"Alright..." Said Larry. "...but would you have the money to pay for it this time?" He mumbled while he served Dante his scotch a prepared a Margarita for Trish.

"You would be surprised..." Dante said quietly.

"Voila! A strawberry Margarita frosted with chili powder"

"Wow, it looks delicious" Said Trish.

"Strawberry..." _Mmmm..._ he missed his strawberry sundaes. He would kill to eat one right now.

They turned their seats to the entrance doors to notice when the man would arrive. They waited for over ten minutes, Dante had already finished his drink and Trish had finished hers even before. Dante ordered another scotch, he was tired of waiting and he needed some sleep. They had just returned from Mallet Island and the same day, another mission, he needed rest. Oh he wanted to get home and sink himself in bed, and this guy was taking too long.

There was some music playing and it made Trish want to dance. The music was just so sensual that she just couldn't help to dance.

"You wanna dance with me?" She asked Dante.

Dante turned completely on the seat to look at her. He put his hands on her hips; she was already dancing, swaying her hips so smoothly. "You go babe, I'm really tired and I need to wait for the customer" Dante said softly. "But you go ahead"

"Are you sure you wanna miss all this?" She said sultry as she slowly slid her hands from her bosom to her hips very seductively.

Dante stared at her from head to toes. Of course he didn't want to miss all that, but he was hell tired that he just couldn't even stand up. "I'm sorry baby, I'll owe you one dance"

She just shrugged. "If that's what you want" She said as she headed to a more opened space to dance.

"So she's your girlfriend huh? She's really beautiful" Larry said.

"She's just my partner" Dante said gasping after a deep breath.

"From work..." Larry chuckled. "But you really want her, don't you?"

"Am I too obvious?" Dante said sarcastic.

"You really seem more like a couple. You must have months working together right?"

"One day actually" Dante said simply as he turned to look at her dance. He smiled as he focused on her. She looked so sexy.

"One day? Wow" Larry said surprised. "You lucky bastard. I wish I were like you. You should really try something more serious with her, man"

"I'm working on it" Dante said as he turned back to stare at Larry and to his almost empty glass. He finished his drink and lost himself staring to the bottom of his empty glass, shaking the ice cubes inside.

"Well... you should hurry up before someone else does" Said Larry.

"That's ridiculous" Dante said confident.

"What did you expect? She's really beautiful and sexy... and dancing like that..." Larry said advising him. "I'm just saying, she's surrounded by a lot of men...who knows"

"She what!" Dante turned rapidly on the seat and looked in her direction. His eyes opened widely as he saw a bunch of assholes surrounding her and a tall guy dancing with her, touching her, laying his dirty fingers on her beautiful, sensual back...waist, hips... and this guy just kept lowering his hands. "That's enough!" Dante said pestered as he stood up.

"Wo wo, wait! What are you gonna do?" Larry said worried as he tried to grab Dante by the arm and stop him from doing something stupid.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! How dare he touch my babe!" Dante said really mad.

"I really don't want to ban you from this place. Calm down man!" Larry said as he kept pulling from his arm to stop him.

A man entered to the bar and Trish recognized the outfit. It was obvious that the man would look at her, who wouldn't? When he did, she made a sign to him and pointed at Dante. The man understood and walked towards Dante.

Dante was determined to go and teach that guy a lesson, when a man patted on his back.

"You must be Dante"

"I don't have time for this. What do you want?" Dante asked pestered trying not to lose sight from that guy and Trish.

"I'm here to make business with you, you want your money or not?" The man said a bit upset.

"You're the customer?" Dante asked barely looking at this man. "I just have to do something first" Dante meant to go to Trish's side and spoil that man's evening.

"Mr. Dante, I have no time, it has to be now!" The man grabbed Dante by the arm and pushed him to the back of the bar.

"But- but..." Dante just let himself be dragged to the back to make business. "Keep an eye on him" He told Larry.

Dante needed to do business fast and return there to beat up that guy. It had been an arduous job with a lot of demons, lots of fun, but still lots of demons, so he made sure to charge the right amount of money. When they finally got to an agreement, the deal was done. The man counted the money and gave it to him inside a brown paper bag that Dante put inside his coat.

"Thank you very much Mr. Dante" Said the man as he clasped hands with Dante and left by the back door.

"Thank you...Mr...whatever" Dante said as he hurried to the bar and to his surprise he didn't find Trish. He headed to the counter and asked Larry. "Where's Trish?" Dante asked agitated.

"I think she might have gone outside" Larry said dubious. "Man, you should've seen her. She was incredible!" Larry said amazed, delighted.

"What are you talking about, what happened? Where are all the bunch of assholes?" Dante wondered.

"Don't worry man. She really doesn't need your help to beat them up" Larry said certain. "She saved you time and effort and money... 'cause she didn't brake anyhting. Now I know why she's your partner"

"Evidently. She didn't brake anything? I'm surprised" Dante used some of the money he just collected to pay for the drinks. He put it on the counter.

Larry surprised a lot when Dante paid. "Who are you, what did you do to Dante?" He said jokey.

"Okay, if you don't want it..." Dante meant to take the money back.

Larry took the money fast. "Thanks, come back soon"

"That's what I thought" Dante turned around. "Catch you later" He went outside looking for Trish. He stepped out of the bar and it was dark, there was just a street light across the street and the neon sign of the bar was not really luminous.

"Trish?" He called out her name.

Trish was laid back against a wall beside the bar. She rapidly reacted to his voice and straightened up. "Dante?" She answered to his call.

"Trish, what happened? What are you doing out here?" He said concerned as he approached to her. "Why that face, what's wrong?"

Trish was staring down, her expression seemed of worry, though Dante couldn't understand why. "You must have heard of what happened" She said ashamed.

Dante held her by the cheeks and lifted her face towards his. The only thing he knew was that she had beaten up those guys, but why? His heart speeded up in doubt. "Did they do something to you?" He said agitated. He knew men from the area, and they'd do anything to have a woman, much more a woman like her.

"I didn't let them" She said as she looked down.

Dante frowned. "Then, what's the problem?"

"You're not mad at me?" She said hesitant.

"Mad? For what, for beating them up?" Dante said surprised. "Of course not!" He said relieved. "I'm glad you did. I swear that when I saw that guy touching you I was gonna kill him"

"Why, you jealous?" Trish said slyly. She felt relieved too now.

Dante chuckled. "But, what happened really?" He asked her while he led her to the bike on the next block.

Trish explained to him that she was just dancing and then this guy started dancing with her. When he began to touch her supposedly in a good way, she didn't feel it quite well and then the guys invited her some drinks, when they saw Dante went to the back. She had a couple of martinis and talked to them for a while, while Dante was gone. Then this guy asked her to dance again and now under the influence of alcohol, she accepted. This time, the man started touching her in a more dirty way, then invited her to his place. As if she were dumb.

"I refused of course, and then he said you had already gone and left me there. And that really pissed me off, so I beat him up" Trish said simple. She first slapped him on the face, it had been with such force that the big guy almost fell to the floor. When he straightened up, she kneed him at his groin and when he bent down in pain, touching his groin, she kneed him on the face and pushed him onto the floor. His friends tried to help, but they ended up beaten up too. Everyone was staring at the scene and when she finished up with all of them, it had just been seconds, she turned her gaze to the rest of the bar, and everyone turned to mind their own business. Even the toughest guy in the bar felt scared of her and rather not look. She decided to go outside and wait for Dante.

"I would've loved to see that" Dante said grinning.

"So it's not wrong to fight humans?" Trish wondered.

Dante got on the bike. "In the right circumstances, and for the right causes, no it's not" He made a sign to her to jump on. "While you don't kill them, no problem. You don't wanna get in troubles with the law"

Trish got on the bike behind Dante, she embraced his chest and clung to his body tightly. Dante grinned. _Now this is how it should be_. He caressed her hands as he slightly glimpsed at her. She seemed pensive. Dante speeded up and headed home. Now it felt different, to have her body pressed against his back, her soft breasts caressing his back. He whished he wouldn't be wearing so much clothes to feel her better. He couldn't help to smile the whole ride and wished it had been longer, but they had arrived already. Dante parked in the garage, turned off the bike and expected Trish to get down, but she didn't. She kept embracing him as if she didn't want to let go.

Dante hesitated for a moment. "Ummm... we're here"

"I know" Trish said softly. "It's just that I love to feel your heart beat. I love how it speeds up and then down and the hard it beats, it makes me feel so relaxed..." She said slowly, almost in a whisper.

"You should feel how my head is beating hard" Dante said slyly.

"Your head?" Trish wondered as she moved her hands to his head and she didn't feel it beating or palpitating.

"My other head..."

"Dante!" She hit him on the back and got down the bike.

"What!" Dante got off the bike too and looked at her playfully. "It's true, it does palpitate!"

Trish folded her arms and twitched her lips and raised an eyebrow staring at his crotch, expecting to see it move or something. Then suddenly it moved inside his pants, like 'knocking hard on the door'. Her expression changed in a second into bewilderment and then amazement.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dante couldn't help to laugh at her reaction. "You should've seen your face!" He kept laughing.

"How do you do that?" She said perplexed.

Dante just winked an eye. "Imagine all I can do with it"

Trish didn't know why, but to see that made her sex palpitate too. Oh she wanted to open that 'door' and let it out. Her breathing began to accelerate, she felt a change inside her body, filling up with lust.

Dante tried controlling his laughter. He put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go inside" He turned off the lights and led her out.

Trish went inside the shop while Dante locked the garage. She sat down on the large sofa, trying to control her heart and her breathing. She felt her body heat up, it was hard to control. She just couldn't erase that image from her mind. Then suddenly Dante walked in and she couldn't help to let out a strong moan.

"Dante..." She was breathing heavily and her heart was not helping, she just felt she would explode any second. _Why does he have to be so attractive?_

"Are you alright?" Dante said as he got close to her. He sat on the centre table in front of her and put his hands on her thighs. "You are... very- agitated" He said slowly caressing her skin.

_Oh why is he torturing me?_ She looked at him and in all her agitation she managed to say. "I'm okay. I just need a drink"

"You wanna try some wine?" Dante asked.

"Yeah whatever"

Dante went to get the wine and then came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He served her a glass and then one for him. "Let's make a toast" He said as he gave her the glass.

Trish took the glass still trying to control her breathing, but how could she control having him so close to her?

"For a new beginning, a new life... with you" Dante said staring focusedly at her.

She just looked at him penetratingly almost surrendering to him. "Cheers" She said softly.

Dante took a sip of the wine while Trish drank the whole glass in a gulp.

"Wo! You're not supposed to drink wine like that"

"Who cares?" Trish said as she swallowed it all. "It's good, give me more"

Dante kept staring at her. He served her some more. "No matter what I give you, you always want more. Are you like that for everything?"

Trish kept looking at him. She drank the whole glass again then she leaned towards Dante, who was still sitting on the centre table. She got her face really close to his as she grabbed hold of his shoulder. Dante stood still, then she just put the glass beside him. She leaned back on the sofa, gasping. She closed her eyes and spread her legs.

Dante couldn't help to stare at her. His 'head' was palpitating again. _She has to be so sexy?_ She was totally tempting him, and he wouldn't control, so he rathered to stand up and lay back on the couch. Trish was still leaned back on the other end of the sofa. She opened her eyes when she felt Dante moving to the couch. She began crawling over him, she straddled on his hips and then snatched his glass of wine and drank it too. Dante was speechless.

"Dante..." She broke the silence. She stared focusedly into his eyes and continued. "...there's no need to keep restraining ourselves. We both know what we want" She said as she unbuckled his red vest and zipped down his black shirt, revealing his perfect torso. "Let's stop playing games and let's make this real" She said sensually as she put her hands on his chest and felt how hard it is. And not only could she feel his hard chest but his hardened crotch too and it simply felt so enticing for her. She slid her hands to his abdomen and slightly tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. "Oh Dante..." She gasped as she slowly moved her hips feeling him harder.

Dante put his hands at her hips following her moves. "Oh Trish..." He gasped aroused. He slowly moved his hands to her tiny waist. He could embrace it completely with his broad hands. It just felt so good. He began moving up his hands through her stomach till he reached her breasts. He caressed them softly and began to unzip her corset very slowly, leaving her creamy breasts for his delight. His hands ran smoothly throughout her nude skin. The sensation it brought to him was just far beyond anything else he felt before. She's just so perfect and sexy. He caressed her gorgeous back and tried to bring her closer to him.

Trish leaned towards his chest and began to kiss him soflty starting from his chest, slowly moving her lips down to his abdomen, brushing his skin with her warm, soft, wet lips till she reached his navel. She was taking Dante to another level of excitement.

"Oh Trish..." He panted strongly. "Yeah baby..." He put his hands on her head, hoping she would lower more.

She continued kissing at his chest, then at his neck and between moans she managed to say. "So many things happened today- ahhh- and I came to realize what I've always known" Her heart speeded up like mad.

Dante moved his hands to her cheeks and brought her face closer to his. All their sexual innuendos and their actual physical contact all day had felt like a sort of game, but right now, it felt different. Like it was it, it was the time, it was now. He couldn't wait any longer to savor her lips.

"You have no idea of how much I waited for this moment to come" He said as he brought her face much nearer to his, now. His heart couldn't pound any stronger or harder.

They looked so penetratingly into each other's eyes, their lips slightly brushed while their breaths could caress each other's mouths already.

"I love you Dante, I love you" Trish said softly as her eyes sparkled.

Dante paralyzed for a moment. "What?" He kept staring into her eyes as if they were magnets attracting his, and not only his eyes but his entire body. "I waited all day to hear those words" He said desperately as he kept holding her face close to his.

Trish closed her eyes and so did him. He pulled her closer into a kiss. His lips softly touched hers, but she did not respond.

"Trish?" He parted from her lips and looked at her. She was completely asleep; that alcohol had definitey taken effect on her. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Dante said perplexed. He let go of her face and slowly laid it on his bare chest. His erection was bulging from his pants so much that it even felt uncomfortable. He reached his hand inside his pants and at least tried to set it right. He set it up straight, at least that way it wouldn't hurt. _Did she have to fall asleep and leave me like this? How many drinks did those guys give her?_ He wondered. Maybe it had been the mixing of all the drinks she had. Anyway, there was nothing he could do; so he just took a deep breath and embraced her to his body. At least her nude skin felt pretty good on his. And her soft breasts pressed against his bare chest, felt pretty good too. Now, he could only sleep. He took the guns from his holsters and put them on the centre table. The lights were still on. He didn't want to move and wake her up, but how could he turn them off without doing so? He came up with an idea. He tried covering her ears with his arms and hand while he shot to the light bulb. She didn't even twitch. He stroke her hair gently and looked at her, she looked so peaceful. He tried to relax, but sleeping in his regular outfit is not very comfortable. He was still wearing his shirt and all, opened up, but still wearing it. And don't even mention his tight trousers and his hard on, hard to get down, ha ha. Eventually, it should. But in the meantime, it was only comfortable to have her on top of him, and to feel her so close. "Sweet dreams" He whispered softly.

Dante had also forgotten to lock the doors, but who could come? He wished he could, ha ha. After some while he fell into Sandman's lands. The next morning, Morrison walked in to the shop. Since the doors weren't locked he thought it was okay to just get in; but when he found them half-naked on the couch, he rathered leave.

"You don't waste time Dante" He mumbled as he went out through the door. "Better call later"

Dante had slightly awakened with the noise. He breathed in deeply then opened his eyes. Everything seemed normal. He looked at Trish and she was still asleep. "Oh baby..." He said grinning as he pressed her harder against him.

She breathed in deeply and slightly moved her body. Dante pretended to be asleep. Trish opened her eyes slowly as she deeply sighed. "Dante?" She said softly to check if he was asleep. She got no answer. Dante had his hands clasped at her lower back, making it hard for her to free herself from him. Not only Dante was awake, but his little 'friend' too. _Little?_ Trish could feel it more than awake. It felt so good that she wanted to have a closer look at it. She tried loosing his hands but it was a little hard being face down. So she managed to roll over. Now his erection felt good poking at her ass. She separated his hands and sat up on his lap, but his hands ended up at her breasts as she tried moving. His fingers gently fondled her soft breasts, that she even thought he was awake. She put her hands over his and turned her face to look at him. "Dante?"

He still pretended to be asleep. "Oh Trish..." He said between sighs, keeping his eyes closed.

Trish frowned and took his hands off her breasts. She turned around again and put herself upon him, but on her knees. She crawled till her face was close to his and he didn't twitch. She moved a had over his face and he didn't jerk. "So you're asleep huh?"

He was struggling not to laugh, then she began moving her body down, till she reached his crotch. His inner laugh was cut out.

_What are you gonna do?_ He wondered. He'd slightly open one eye to glimpse at her.

She unbuckled his belt and glimpsed at him for if he'd wake up. Dante began feeling nervous all of a sudden. She zipped down his trousers and the sound simply turned him on even more. He couldn't help to let out a moan, but all he could do was pretend he was dreaming.

"Ahh Trish..." He mumbled.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you dreaming baby?" She said sensually as she returned her stare to that tight, black underwear. "Oh Dante..." She said as she ran her hand through his abdomen. "...you are so good"

Her touch was beginning to mesmerize him. Her gentle touch was just making him even more horny. _Oh baby yeah..._ Dante's chest began to move with his intense breathing.

She kept caressing his abdomen and with her other hand she started touching his length. "Oh it feels so good too..." It was a little curved to one side, trying to find a way out of his undergarments. "...oh and it's so... big"

Dante was so aroused. _Oh yeah baby, this is how I wanna wake up every day..._ Pearls of sweat began to roll down his chest.

"Oh and it's so... hard it makes me wanna suck it!" She said teasing.

_Aahhh! You what!_ Dante's mind was going crazy. She kept caressing his shaft feeling how harder it gets with every stroke. She lowered her hand to his balls. _Oohh yeah baby that feels so good! Use your two hands. Oohh, are you reading my mind? C'mon whip it out! _His subconscious was betraying him, then his conscious began bugging him. _What are you doing Dante? You can't let her do it! Oh yes I can_. He kept talking to himself. _Oh c'mon do it baby..._ And when she did whip it out, he surprised and paralyzed. _No wait, don't do it! You should at least kiss me first. Oh yeah baby, kiss my head. Oh no, don't!_ He kept fighting with his demon. _No Trish, stop! Oh but it feels so good..._

"Oh God, it's bigger than it looked"

He couldn't let that happen. He needed to pretend he was waking up to make her stop. _Oh Trish stop, I feel I'm gonna come... Dante control yourself, you can hold it... ahhh..._ He struggled. _Ohh I need you to stop or I'm gonna come at your face..._ He began jerking a little making Trish stop. _Oh yeah, that's it!_

Trish rapidly put it back inside his underwear and zip up his trousers in a sec.

Dante sat up abruptly breathing fast. "What are you doing?" He said panting and surprised with her nude breasts.

Trish couldn't be in a worse position, well maybe. "Nothing..." She leaned forward to grab her corset from the floor. "You always wake up hard?" She teased him.

"Always" Dante stared at her raising his eyebrows.

"What! You can touch me and I can't?" She said excusing herself.

"I've never said you can't. But isn't it better if I'm awake?" He said teasing.

"Well... maybe. But it's just that it looked so hard and I couldn't help it"

Dante chuckled. "I'll go get a shower" He said as he stood up and headed upstairs.

"Okay, me too" She followed him upstairs as she put her corset back on.

He really couldn't keep staring at her and cool off. He went directly to his room and to the bathroom and Trish to the other bathroom at the end of the hall. He needed to take a cold shower to cool off, but he had his elixir ready to come out. "This one's on you Trish" He spewed all over the shower then he turned on the cold water. "Ah, ooh, ahh, that's cold!" He finished his shower then got ready. Trish took a little longer to come down.

Dante was sitting behind his desk when the phone rang. It was Morrison. He told him about a mission that could probably take the whole weekend. By the time Trish came down, Dante was getting his weapons ready. He told her they had a mission so she readied her stuff too. It was a little early, but duty called.

Dante took his car keys this time and led Trish to the garage.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she climbed in to Dante's convertible.

"You'll see when we get there. It's a little far so..." Said Dante as he put his sword at the back seat and got on the car. He started it and drove out the garage. It closed automatically as they left. He speeded up to the highway, the sun shined intensely. Trish pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. Dante slightly glimpsed at her and grinned. A new adventure awaited them.

* * *

**AN**: so did you like? Leave you reviews, thanks. I really appreciate it. I really don't bite unless you want me to. Next chapter begins with the mystery. Thanks for reading. Till next time.


	3. The Unknown

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait! I had troubles with this chapter, cause I have a lot of mateial for further chapters but how it begins was the problem. I think it resulted pretty good, I even added more stuff yesterday, I always get more ideas so... anyway. Hope you enjoy, this contains a lot of explicit scenes and you know always the romance and the fear is beginning to take control haha.

* * *

Chapter 3 "The Unknown"

The wind blew her hair as the soft breeze caressed her skin. Trish's hair swayed in the air while the sun made her skin glitter. She leaned back on her seat trying to get some sleep. She knew it'd be a long trip until they could arrive to that mysterious place, to their mission (of which she knew nothing about).

Dante took a minute to gaze at her. She looked so perfect and the sun could really sparkle her attributes. "You're tired?" He asked surprised.

"Hmm?" She lifted her sunglasses over her head and looked at him for a second. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again as she folded her arms behind her head. "I have a little headache, that's all" She slightly moved her head and her sunglasses dropped to the front of her face, covering her eyes again.

"Must be the hangover for all the alcohol you drank last night" Dante said simply as he kept looking at her, but still focusing on the road. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really" Trish said sighing.

"I'll stop somewhere to get some food anyway. We might not eat in a couple of days" Said Dante.

"That far it is?" She wondered.

"Nope. But I don't know how long we're gonna take to finish"

Dante continued driving for quite a while, until he found a gas station, a mini-market and a restaurant. He bought some drinks and snacks and some food to go while Trish stayed in the car. He returned to the car and put the bags on the back seat, except for the steamy food he just bought. He handed it to Trish. The smell was quite pleasant, so she unexpectedly opened her eyes and breathed in that exquisite smell. She reached a hand into that steamy, brown paper bag and took that unknown wrapped food.

"I thought you weren't hungry" Dante said jokey as he saw how Trish devoured that little piece of heaven. He grabbed his and unwrapped it. He was eating it while he continued driving.

"What is this?" Trish asked marveled. She had eaten half of that magical stuff already.

Dante looked at her for a moment. " A sort of burger but instead of meat it's eggs and stuff..." He continued eating.

"Mmmm... this is wonderful. The melted cheese and bacon and... ohh this is... mmmm..." She said moaning as she continued eating.

"You have to be so sexy for everything?" Dante asked.

"Hmhh?" She turned to look at him from over her sunglasses. Her look was so intense that Dante felt that power of seduction transcend. She kept staring at him as she sensually gave another bite and a ketchup spot was left beside her lips. She sensually licked that ketchup while Dante was left speechless.

"Okay... that answers my question" He said a bit agitated.

Trish just grinned and finished her food. Dante finished too and now he held the wheel with his two hands. Trish felt thirsty, so she wanted to get a drink from the bag on the back seat. She turned her body towards the back seat and bent over a little, well much actually, to grab the bag. Dante saw her ass by the rearview mirror, he even moved it to see her better. He slightly turned his stare to her (he didn't actually have to move much, he had her so close to him), and what a view! That perfect ass, so round... _why does she have to be in that position?_ He felt like spanking her, but that wouldn't be right, for now that is. He lost control of the car for a second while his thoughts roamed farther, and his eyes locked at her ass and hips, which were swaying enticingly trying to grab that drink inside the bag.

"Dante!" Trish yelled while she held tightly from the seat; her hips had clung to his shoulder anyway. "Can't you drive well! I'm trying to get something here" She said as she finally grabbed a bottle of orange juice and straightened up, returning to her seat.

"Sorry babe, I distracted for a second" He said hesitant.

"Distracted huh?" She said suspiciously as she opened the bottle. "You should keep your eyes on the road..." She took a sip of juice then added. "...not to my ass"

Dante's eyes widely opened and he lost control of the car for a second, again. "I was not!"

Trish held tight from the seat again and turned to look at him. "Sure" She directed her stare to the other side and saw a forest. They were far from the city already. "I don't know why you deny it. I like it" She said sensually.

Dante slightly cleared his throat and gulped. "You... like what?" He said hesitant.

"That you stare at me..." She said sultry as she turned completely and looked at him. "... with lust" She whispered to his ear as her whole body moved closer to his. It isn't a big car so she was almost clung to him.

Dante began to sweat a little and Trish could notice that; pearls of sweat running down his face. He tried to keep his eyes to the front, ohh but Trish is such a temptation that he can't resist.

"I like getting you nervous" She said while she began to caress his chest. She slowly zipped down his vest a little to let him breathe.

"Nervous, me?" He said trying to remain calmed. "No, no. That's a- very hard-task" He gulped. There was something in her touch that made every sensation more intense. Even his respiration began to accelerate.

"Very hard?" She said teasing as she lowered her hands and her look very slowly through his abdomen, almost reaching his crotch. "I can see that..." She said whispering sultryly to his ear.

Dante's eyes almost went blank. He couldn't tell why he felt such excitement. The feel of her breath against his skin and her every touch made his entire body heat up. He couldn't help to let out a strong moan and for seconds he lost control of the car again. He was getting swept up until he lost control of the car and he then opened his eyes and set back on track.

"See?" Trish said seductively as she kept caressing his abdomen and lowering even more.

"What?" He said panting then he rapidly grabbed her hand for it was about to reach his hardened crotch. "You want me to crash or what?"

"See how nervous you get?" She said playfully.

"It's not nervous baby" Dante said cocky.

"Ohh..." Trish said sultry. "...then what is it?"

Dante just stared at her for seconds and let go of her hand. As if he really needed to answer that. He kept driving but his expression seemed more serious. So Trish sat up straight, expecting him to say something. He seemed tense and after a couple of seconds he spoke.

"What is this to you Trish, a game?" He said uptight.

"Of course not baby. But I like playing" She said sensually. "Don't you?"

"Well yeah, but... what am I to you, just a toy?"

Trish twitched her lips. "Of course not Dante" She said a bit bothered.

"Then tell me, what do you see me like, what am I to you?" He said serious.

Trish just kept silent. She folded her arms at her chest and turned her stare to the other side.

"You don't know what to say..." He said disappointed. "...do you?"

"Well I just... like you very much. You are very attractive, what do you want me to say?" She said a little agitated.

"Just tell me one thing. What you said to me last night, did you mean it?" He asked totally serious.

Trish stared at him for seconds then twitched her lips. "I said a lot of things last night..."

"No, you didn't. You know what I'm talking about" He felt scared for a second. _Does she even remember she said she loves me?_

"Oh Dante, you're gonna get all sensitive again?" She said trying to hide her nervousness. "You really care that much?"

"I do" He said serious and expecting that answer he wanted to hear. But Trish wouldn't please him just yet.

She took a deep breath and tried to answer, but she just couldn't. "I- I-... you know the answer Dante"

"I don't. That's why I'm asking" He kept serious.

She just turned her face to the other side and stared at the trees passing by so fast. _Why is it so hard to say?_ She wondered. A couple of minutes passed when she spoke to Dante again. "You play a lot with me too"

"Huh?" Dante turned to look at her surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"This morning for example. Or you're gonna say you were really asleep?"

"I was" Dante complained a bit.

"Yeah right. I'm not stupid Dante. You're pretty bad faking" She said a bit bothered.

"Okay! I just wanted to see how far you would go" He gave up.

"Oh and when you noticed I would go real far, you regretted"

"No" He said staring to the wheel for seconds. "I just rathered to do things differently"

Trish just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Dante took the bottle from her hands and finished it, then he threw the empy bottle to the back seat. Trish could barely complain so she just sat up straight, leaned back her head and closed her eyes; it was barely noticeable for she was still wearing the sunglasses (good way to hide her emotions).

They didn't say a word the whole ride. She pretended to be asleep and Dante simply drove, until they finally reached to an enormous property surrounded by a tall wall made up of large stones. There was nothing nearby, for this place was at the end of the road. Right at the center of the property, there's a big gate that does not let to see through. The only view you could get was that wall, a bunch of trees and grass at the sides of the road and a deep forest. If you looked back, there was just that vacant road that seemed endless.

"We're here" Said Dante as he turned off the car. Since he didn't get any response from her, he got closer to her and pulled up her sunglasses, making her a bit upset. "You're pretty bad faking too" He said grinning.

Trish twitched her lips and had a look around. She surprised a little 'cause it was not what she was expecting. "What is this place Dante?" She said marveled with the place as she got off the car. "What are we supposed to do here?" She wondered and took off her sunglasses and tossed them to her seat.

Dante got off the car too. He walked to the gate and tried looking for a way to open it. It had a lot of climbing plants surrounding it, but he found a lever on a side. "What do you think?" He said as he grabbed the lever and pulled from it. "Does it bring back memories?"

"Well... you did open the other gate with your sword..." She said remembering of Mallet Island.

"Oh that... well I wanted to be a little more... sophisticated this time" Said Dante as the gate began opening slowly. It revealed a path surrounded by tall trees blocking the view to the insides of this place; it seemed endless to get through.

Trish surprised a little. "Shouldn't we go by car?"

"Trust me babe, it's better by foot. I rather keep the car as far away as possible" Dante returned to the car to get his sword and the bag with groceries. He locked the car and put the roof back to have it completely closed.

Trish looked at the bag he was holding. "What, are we having a picnic?" She mocked.

"When you get hungry or thirsty, you'll thank me" He said a little offended.

"Right..." Trish said grinning.

They began walking through that path. It was as narrow as a car and even if you tried looking above the trees and plants, you couldn't see much of the mansion and it seemed so far away.

"Dante, what is this place really?" Trish asked while suddenly the gate shut behind them with a loud thud. She instinctively jerked at the noise. And for some reason she felt chills up and down her spine and unconsciously grabbed Dante by the arm.

"What is it baby, you scared?" Dante asked jokey.

"Scared? No!" She lied. She didn't know why but she sensed something so strange, very dark within this place. Even though it was still daylight, the more they penetrated into the depths of that path, the more the atmosphere changed. As if they were entering to a different dimension.

"Dante, is there something you _missed_ to tell me?" Trish said uneasy.

_She must have felt the same I did_. An awkward tension in the air, a smell of death, blood... a feeling of emptiness, loneliness and an intensely strong dark power so enthralling that it seemed to be calling. "Well... this is a haunted house, mansion whatever" He corrected himself.

"What?" Trish stopped walking abruptly and Dante almost bumped with her. "And what are we doing here? We're not ghost hunters!" She complained.

"No! But there's demons involved"

"In what!" Trish said upset.

Dante put an arm around her back and motioned her to keep walking. "Listen. This place has a reputation. A lot of people invade the property either to investigate or get scared, feel some adrenaline. The thing is, that lately a lot of people have gone missing so... they believe that demons are the ones that are kidnapping the people" Dante said seriously. "You know there's heaven and hell and also there's a fine line to another world, another dimension for lost souls. So either these people are lost, dead or trapped in that dimension or even hell itself"

"You should've told me" She said a bit bothered.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were scared to ghosts"

"I'm not. But I don't wanna go back to that hell" She said emotionless.

"Chill out baby. It'll be fun" Dante said playfully as they kept walking through that strange path. "Just don't separate from me okay?" He said as he held her tight from her tiny waist and kept walking alongside of her. "We don't know this place and the powerful it can be"

Trish looked at him surprised. "Powerful? You speak of it as if it had its own life"

"It seems that way, for what I've heard"

They were almost reaching the end of the path. They could see the house much closer, but every step felt heavier now, going against their will; as if some sort of power were dragging them closer. Until they were finally face to face with that mighty house. They stopped to take a look around the place. They gulped at its obscure, impressive power. The imposing look of the house was so terrifyingly sinister, that they even felt a little disturbed by it. It was so strange how a deserted place could be so alive. The gardens surrounding the house seemed out of place; full of bright colors and perfect. To the right side, there's a beautiful garden with various types of flowers in which roses stood out amongst the others. A particular rose, red as blood and stems so green that they even sparkle, specially those thorns, sharp as blades, filling most of the garden. To the left side of the house, there's another strange garden; it was more a labyrinth than any other regular garden. Green, tall plants defined that perfect labyrinth. If you could go through it and reach the center, you would find a relic; its use, still unknown for no one has ever reached to it and escaped alive. It's just what legends tell. Right in front of the house, there's a big fountain with a figure of stone at the center. It was hard to tell what the figure was, probably a hybrid between a human and an animal. It had a human form with wings and two faces. On one side it was a face of lion and on the other a sort of goat face. Clear water spilling out of its mouth.

"Gives the chills, don't it?" Dante said playfully as he grabbed Trish's hand and tried going inside the house.

"What a terrible taste..." She managed to say as Dante pulled from her hand. Trish walked a couple steps and then stood still. She let go of his hand as she focused her stare to that immense house.

The house was painted in a dark grey and every corner of the roof was guarded by stone gargoyles which were painted in a dark red, almost black color. The house had a few windows at the upper part, some were small and others were big stained glass windows of dark colors with a very gothic design. Trish focused her look into those windows and for a moment she thought she'd seen a human figure standing on the other side, staring back at her. She slightly opened her mouth in surprise and blinked slowly, but when she looked again, the figure was gone.

Dante stared at Trish and frowned. "What is it Trish?"

She was perplexed staring at those strange windows. "Nothing. I thought I saw something" She said as she walked closer to Dante and grabbed hold of his arm.

"This place is empty, unless you saw..." He didn't finish and slightly chuckled. "C'mon, let's go inside".

They went up the few steps before the huge entrance doors, and just when Dante touched the door's handle, a strange red power covered them. It seemed to protect the doors from any intruders.

Dante took a step back. "Yup! This is totally done by demons. They must be taking possession of this place"

Suddenly a window shattered to pieces as if someone would have thrown something from the inside. Glass shards plunged into the ground near the fountain. Trish had jerked a little with the loud noise. She turned to look to the place where the shards glowed due to the sun's rays and she saw something else in between.

"It's a key" She said serious and startled. She hurried to take the key. It could be of the main doors.

Dante stood at the entrance. "See, they're welcoming us!" He said playfully.

Trish stood before the key and turned to look at Dante. "Very funny Dante, very funny" She said a little upset. She just hated the fact of having to be there. She turned again and crouched to take the key, and when she was about to, she heard a strange sound. Like of big pieces of stone moving. She turned her stare to the house and saw everything seemed normal, so she stared back at the key and just before her hand could reach to it, the key moved by itself, dragging itself inside the fountain. Trish surprised a lot. She felt a strong demonic power and again she heard that strange noise. When she turned her stare back at the house, two gargoyles had come to life and one was flying directly at her, but it was too close to her already that she couldn't dodge.

The gargoyle was still of stone, but it moved so naturally. It grasped Trish by the back of her corset and kept flying violently, then it tossed her against the other gargoyle. She clashed with it then she plunged to the ground.

"Shit!" Dante hurried to help Trish. "Are you okay?" He said startled while he stood beside her.

"Didn't see that coming" Trish said as she sat up and shook her head from one side to the other trying to crack her neck.

"Neither did I" Said Dante as he helped her up with one hand and he unsheathed Alastor with the other.

"Ohh that hurt, damn gargoyles are so hard!" Trish complained as she arched her back till it cracked.

Dante couldn't help to turn and look at her while she arched her torso. Ohh and her pussy looked pretty good from that angle. He couldn't help to feel an itch down there.

"Dante watch out!" Trish yelled as she straightened up. The gargoyles were launching straight to them very fast.

Dante, with the help of his fast and perfect reflexes, managed to evade the gargoyle just in time; he slashed at its back with Alastor, but it hardly made a scratch to it. Though the attack did send the gargoyle crashing to the ground, but it recovered fast. Dante kept attacking with Alastor, though it wasn't causing any harm to the gargoyles and just a loud clash was heard every time his blade tried to slash at it. Their stone skin was hard to penetrate even with the blade of his electrified Alastor.

"Damn creatures are hard to break!" Said Dante as he realized that he wouldn't hurt them that way.

Trish was still trying to take the key and as she got closer to it, the rest of the gargoyles came to life and now they were a total of 13 gargoyles.

"Trish! Will you leave that key alone!" He said as he noticed the rest of the gargoyles had awoken due to it.

"Sorry..." She chuckled and stood beside him.

"They are hard as rock!" Dante complained.

"So are you" Trish said sensually as she eyed him down there and clung to his body.

Dante followed her look. "Oh, I hadn't realized. I'm an easy man baby" He said sultry as he bagan caressing her back and slowly moving his hands down to her wasit.

Trish got her hands under his coat; her body was so close to his that she could easily feel that hard on bulging in his pants. She loves the feeling of it against her body. She embraced him strongly and began caressing his back too. She stared deep into Dante's eyes, which widely opened as he saw the gargoyles launching their way very fast. Trish didn't care and bit his lower lip very naughtily.

Dante was breathless for a second. He had her lips so close to his and her breath so sweet. He was close to lose himself, he was so turned on but he couldn't allow that. "We don't have time for this baby" He said panting as he kept his hands at her waist. In a second he lowered them more to her hips and grabbed her guns. He shot to the gargoyles that were just a couple feet away and Trish just clung to his body more, still embracing him with one arm and with the other she grabbed his shotgun and shot to the gargoyles coming from behind. Dante couldn't be any more horny.

"Bullets do seem to _penetrate_ their shell" Dante said seductively as he pulled her closer to his crotch making her let out a hard moan.

"Ohh yeah... they do" She said gasping as she held him tighter. "Try this" She separated a bit from him as she exchanged guns with him.

The shotgun was more powerful than her guns, but they worked fine too. Every bullet he shot from his shotgun along with his demonic power was shooting to pieces those stone gargoyles. Every bullet tore down pieces of stone, until he broke those shells completely, leaving the creature defenseless. They kept shooting to every gargoyle till all of their shells were destroyed. They were still clung to each other, feeling their every move. Trish turned around and she moaned as she felt his hard on poking at her ass. It felt so good that she even moved her ass to feel it more.

"Oh Dante..." She moaned while she kept shooting to the gargoyles but she felt so horny that she was slightly losing focus.

"Oh Trish..." He moaned as he kept shooting with his shotgun too, feeling so horny but he needed to focus and finish them off so they could continue.

Trish began using her powers. She electrocuted some gargoyles till they were burned. They collapsed on the ground and turned to dust. She could feel Dante even harder now so she slightly moved away from him, but he grabbed her from her hip and pulled her closer to him very strongly. Oh she was so horny too, but it wasn't the moment, but she couldn't help it either. They have an amazing chemistry, physical and beyond. So she just let herself be loved. She closed her eyes and held herself from his sides very tightly. She kept moving her ass with round moves and sliding softly up and down feeling his length poking hard against her. "Ohh Dante..." She kept moaning.

Dante used Alastor this time to finish them off. His heart was pounding so strong, he was so turned on and it felt amazing how she moved. He kept holding her from her hip and she slowly moved his hand to the front. He understood what she wanted. He lowered his hand to her pussy, over her clothes but still it felt so good. She was so wet and he could even feel that through her clothes.

"Oh Dante..." She kept moaning softly as his fingers touched her sex.

Listening to her moans was far more pleasant than anything and she kept moving her hips so much making him feel so aroused. It was amazing how he could be touching her and at the same time killing the demons as he swayed his sword. It was such an experience; all that lust for blood and all that lust for themselves mixed to create that perfect moment of ecstasy. Gargoyles clashing to the ground and turning to dust at the same time that Trish was reaching to climax, a sensation she had never felt, and she felt like exploding. She put her hand over Dante's and made more pressure. Dante began to press his fingers harder against her sex, in a round motion, then he just felt it pulsate, so he pressed harder.

"Dante...!" She moaned so hard and held his sides so tightly as she came.

"Oh Trish..." He was feeling very close too. How much he wanted to make love to her for real, feel her muscles contracting at his shaft and not his fingers. He gave a last blow. He performed a Round Trip with Alastor to kill the last remaining two gargoyles. The sword spinned in the air severing the gargoyles. They gushed out blood and as the pieces touched the ground, they disappeared with the wind. With his two hands free now, he grabbed Trish by her hips and pulled her hard against him. She was still panting, her whole body moved with her respiration. Dante reached a hand to her breasts and fondled them as he kept moving his hips as if he were really pounding her. She loved how it felt as much as Dante. "Get down!" He said to Trish as the sword was spinning back to Dante's hand. She bent over as she saw the sword coming directly at her and just when she did, he blew his load in his pants. She could feel how his crotch pulsated as he strongly poked at her ass. "Oh yeah baby!" He panted as he catched the sword and stab it into the ground. "And that's... how you do it" He said cocky and panting as all gargoyles were defeated and he had released at the same time. He put the sword back to his back as Trish straightened up.

"That was nothing" Trish replied referring to how Dante killed the demons. She walked towards the fountain to get the key. She reached her hand inside the crystalline water and grabbed the key.

Dante couldn't help to stare at her ass as she bent over. He couldn't believe what had just happened and Trish was acting so naturally. She straightened up and turned to look at him seductively and she walked towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed to the entrance doors for a second time, hoping the key could unlock the house and much better if it were a master key.

"Ummm you know what, I need to wash my hands. Wait for me here okay?" Dante said suspiciously, then headed back to the fountain.

"Okay..." Trish said surprised. Why would he need to wash his hands?

Dante headed fast to the fountain. It was really uncomfortable to walk with that sticky sensation in his crotch, and if he didn't clean up fast it would dry and get worse. So he reached the fountain, he suspiciously turned his head back to see if Trish was looking and she wasn't so he unzipped his trousers and started washing his shaft and his underwear as he could. He zipped up his trousers again and turned to look at Trish. "Oh baby, if this was wearing clothes, how pleasurable would it be for real?" He returned to the entrance and took the key from Trish's hand.

"Everything okay?" Trish wondered as she saw that Dante's crotch was wet.

Dante followed her stare and saw he was wet at his crotch. "Ummm yeah, it's just that I accidentaly splashed myself" Being wet was far better than being all sticky with cum. He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it; he unlocked the door to a different dimension. They didn't know they were about to enter to an unknown time and space, but soon enough they would come to meet with the unknown, the unexpected. Hollow creatures, ghosts and demons and the worst of all, the nightmares. For deep inside the guts of this house, lies a powerful darkness that can bring any soul to despair, fear and desolation, such that no single soul that has crossed the line has been able to surpass it.

They stepped inside the mansion.

"Wo!" Said Dante as they went down a few steps to reach to the main entrance. "This place is like a circus" Dante said surprised.

Trish turned to look at him. "A circus? I don't see any animals or clowns here" She said startled.

"Not yet...baby" He mumbled. "I mean, the place looked big from the outside but it's really huge inside"

They walked to the center of the huge lobby and stood there, staring to every corner of that mansion.

"Oh my..." Trish said as she looked to the ceiling. The ceilings were really high and a huge candelabrum was hanging right at the center of the parlor.

No matter where you looked, left or right there were doors and at the middle of the parlor there was a huge and wide staircase with an intense red carpet at the center. The decorations of the mansion were either red or black, and walls were completely painted black with intense red candles hanging from it. Hanging too from the walls were portraits from ancient times, people from the royalty painted with the darkest colors, making every portait seem so chaotic. Some other paintings didn't seem to make sense at all, as if they didn't belong there; for they were fascinatingly beautiful and painted with the brightest colors.

"So...what should we do?" Trish asked.

"Well, the place seems big, so before we begin upstairs, let's check up the first floor, shall we?"

"Alright" Trish said as she tried going separate ways to finish faster.

"Wo, wo! Together baby" Dante said slyly as he pulled from her arm to bring her closer to him again.

"But we're taking longer this way!" She complained.

"Doesn't matter baby. I don't want you to get lost here" He said as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

Trish twitched her lips. "I can take care of myself Dante"

"I know babe, but we need to know this place first" Dante said serious as they began with the first door to the right. Dante was about to turn the door knob when he remembered something. "Fuck!" He said out loud.

"What is it?" Trish said suddenly agitated.

"I forgot the bag with the snacks outside" He said innocently.

"Oh Dante, I thought it was something more important"

"Let me go get it" He said as he ran to the entrance doors and as he got closer to it, once again the red power protected the door, there was no way out, for now that is. "Not again! I want my stuff!"

"Dante nevermind. Come back here and let's finish with this" Trish said relaxed. Then suddenly she surprised when Dante pointed his gun at her and shot.

"Don't move!" Dante shouted while the bullet passed beside her head.

Trish just closed her eyes strongly while the bullet passed her by and that moment she heard a demon's shriek.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" Dante said as he approached to her. "I can't believe you didn't sense that. A demon appeared through the wall and was about to drag you somewhere. You didn't see his claws beside your face?"

"No" Trish said startled. She really didn't feel or see anything.

Dante took a deep breath. "Okay, first rule. We don't separate. Second rule, we get away from walls" He said as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him to separate her from the wall. "You don't wanna be trapped in another dimension"

"How convenient of you" She said slyly as she felt Dante's hands lowering to her waist. "So who do I thank whenever I feel hungry or thirsty?" She said mocking.

Dante stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "As if we had time to think of that!" He said a bit bothered.

He was about to open the first door again when Trish interrupted him.

"Dante?" She said loosening from his grasp.

He kept his hand over the door knob and turned to look at her. "What is it baby?"

"Can we go there first?" She said pointing to a hallway at the other end of the parlor.

Dante looked and then added. "That's the last place we're going to" He turned the knob and the door opened a little.

"Why?" Trish complained. "I wanna go there first!"

"Trish, we're going here first, period!" Dante said serious as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer.

Trish got a little pissed. "Dante! What was the first thing I told you?"

Dante took a deep breath and put his hands at his hips. He lowered his face and closed his eyes.

"That I hate being controlled!" She said a little upset.

Dante lifted his face a little. "I'm not controlling you" He said weary.

"You're forcing me to do something I don't want to" She complained.

Dante put a hand over his face then took a deep breath. "Alright..." He said giving up. "Let's go there first" He said a bit bothered.

Trish just grinned and started heading that way.

Dante left the door slightly open. "I can't control you but you can control me..." He mumbled.

"You said something?" Of course she heard what he said.

"Nothing" He walked behind Trish and as he reached to her he laid his hands on her waist. Then suddenly he heard the door from that room opening. He turned to look and it had opened completely; he could see a shadow passing by inside the room. It looked like a big room, then he turned around and didn't take that too seriously. Suddenly he jerked as a deafening sound resounded in the parlor. The door had shut so violently. Trish didn't scare much at the sound, but she did feel him jerk, so she turned to look at him.

"Oohh...ghosts...you scared baby?" Trish said mocking.

"Oh shut up" Dante said bothered as he kept staring to that door. He sensed a very strange power, it was hard to tell if it was evil or not, but he could feel it so vividly.

Trish noticed he was serious, so she just kept walking. She took his hands that were still at her waist and pulled from them, bringing him closer to her. She wrapped his arms around her stomach and continued walking. She loves to feel him close and it makes her feel so safe and besides it brought very nice memories. Dante kept silent and just held her tight. He loves having her so close too, so they felt pretty comfortable this close.

They walked through the hallway and it led them to a dining room that in contrast with the parlor, this room's walls were completely white. No single decoration but a large rectangular mirror. At the center of the room there was a big, round, wooden table with 7 chairs. There was another door there that led to the kitchen, so they went there and took a look around.

"It isn't that bad" Trish said as she approached to the fridge and opened it. She screamed so loud that even Dante freaked out for a second. She shut the fridge right away and ran to the counter beside the fridge. She stood right in front of the sink and held herself from it as she tried recovering her breath.

"What is it baby?" Dante wondered as he opened the fridge to see what had scared her so much. The fridge was empty, a little dirty but nothing to freak out about. He approached to her from behind and felt her shaking. "Trish?"

Trish was breathing heavily still. She was facing down with her eyes closed when suddenly she heard a drop of something. She opened her eyes and saw blood dripping into the sink. She reached her hands close to her body and a lot of blood was suddenly dripping onto her hands. She started crying as she reached her hands to her neck and a lot of blood began gushing out. She cried and screamed like mad while Dante freaked out without knowing what was going on. She felt so much pain and fear running through all of her body. She felt her head fall off and she simply fainted.

Dante was behind her so he stopped her from falling. He felt her body so heavy all of a sudden. "Trish, Trish!" He slightly slapped her face several times to wake her up. "Trish wake up! What's wrong!" He kept slapping her face with no response. He was beside the sink so he opened the tap and gathered some water in his hand. He was about to spatter it over her face when he saw it wasn't water, but blood. He freaked out and even dropped her to the floor. He looked at the faucet and yes, it was blood what was running from it. "What the hell!" Dante said startled.

Trish woke up due to the hit onto the floor, but that fear she felt moments ago hadn't yet disappeared, instead it grew stronger. She began crying again. "Dante!" She cried desperately as she reached her hands to her neck and it was fine, no blood, no nothing. She stood up and embraced him strongly.

Dante turned his look at her and embraced her too. "It's okay baby" He tried to soothe her. He turned his look again at the faucet, and it was water again, flowing naturally. He looked at his hand and it was still wet with water. It had all been a hallucination. He took a deep breath and turned off the tap. He kept embracing her and rubbing her back trying to soothe her. He wondered why was she so troubled? He grabbed her cheeks and looked at her straight into her eyes. "What did you see Trish?" He said a bit worried.

Trish tried to control her sobs. "I- I- I saw my head..." She said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't control it. "...and it was being eaten by worms and bugs and..." Her tears rolled down her still moist cheeks, but Dante wiped them off right away with his thumbs.

Dante pulled her closer to him again and embraced her strongly. "It was just a hallucination baby, it's alright" He said softly as he stroke her hair.

"I know..." She said as she drew apart from him, a bit more relaxed now. "...but it's not something you expect. To see your head on a plate. And it felt so real" She said slowly as she reched her hands to her neck again, with fear.

Dante took a deep breath. "Okay..." He said sighing. "Don't believe everything you see. We have to be careful with every step we take"

Trish just nodded and stood still where she was.

"I told you it was better to start with the other door first" He said as he was already heading to the parlor again. Then Trish stopped him.

"Hey wait!" Trish yelled.

Dante stopped and turned to look at her.

"What happened to the don't separate thing?" She complained while she ran to his side.

Dante just chuckled. "Sorry babe, I thought you would follow me" He said as he put an arm around her waist. "Who's scared now?" He mumbled. Trish just stared at him suspiciously. "C'mon let's go" He said suddenly.

They were walking out of the kitchen when all of a sudden a dagger was flying directly to Trish's neck from behind. Dante had his senses too sharp, so he just moved his hand from her waist and catched the dagger right before it would stab her neck. It reminded him of the Bloody Puppets.

"Where did this come from?" Dante wondered as he looked back. The kitchen had just a window with view to the backyard and a door leading to it. There was no sign of a demon or else there; so how could a dagger come from behind? He sensed a strange power again, but it surely didn't feel like a demon. And it hadn't been a hallucination for he was still holding the dagger.

Trish turned to look at him and saw him holding the dagger. She blinked slowly. "They want my head, don't they?"

"That's ridiculous Trish, of course not!" Dante said while he thought of the reasons why the demons could want her dead; and not only the demons but the house itself. 'Cause it was evident that what had just happened was done by that strange power of the house. "C'mon Trish, let's begin this crazy tour" He said as he motioned her to walk.

As they walked out of the kitchen, Dante pierced the dagger into the wall beside the kitchen door and right when he did, a strange shriek was heard. They surprised and stopped to take a look, but there was nothing different, no movement, nothing; so they continued walking.

A black spot began to appear around the dagger and with time it seemed to grow, though very slowly.

They finally reached to the parlor and stood right at the center. They looked around the whole parlor.

"Ready for some fun?" Said Dante.

"Fun?" Trish complained.

* * *

**AN:** So what do you think? Did you like? Leave your review, comments... I'll try to update faster this time. I have a lot of ideas but remember this is happening in real time. I have nothing written yet, it's all in my mind and mixed so I have to set it right.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Till next chap. ;)


End file.
